Wave Rider
by Lady Knight Wolfy
Summary: A girl in an orphanage descovers her true identity, later set in a palace with knights, ladies and magic Completed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Mirana didn't know that a tree could have so many leaves. She was lying under the giant oak and was staring up into the lush green canopy. Light flittered in between the leaves and branches, warming her pale cheeks. Mirana wanted to climb the oak, like a squirrel jump from branch to branch till she reached the top. "I wonder if I could see the ocean from there?" She thought.

The whisper of silk skirt awoke Mirana from her daydream. She straightened her back, crossed her hands in her lap, for the only woman in the orphanage who wore silk was Mistress Gutrud. She was a mean old lady, who never smiled. She also loved good manners and gave a good slap when she saw necessary.

Mirana had her back turned to the building from where Mistress Gutrud was coming, but she knew that the old lady was near, for Mistress Gutrud wore perfume which smelled strongly of lavender and spread around her for a great distance. With a last effort, Mirana composed herself. She sat with her back perfectly straight and her breath even.

But just as Mistress Gutrud stopped next to her rocking chair, a coughing fit swept through Mirana's thin frame, making her shoulders shake. Tears ran down Mirana's cheeks, making her look red and blotchy. Mistress Gutrud stood next to her with her lips pressed into a thin line.

Finally the coughing stopped and Mirana slumped into her chair exhausted.

Mistress Gutrud sighed, "Lass, it is alright. I won't bite you for not being well." Mirana snorted quietly. "For not being well." She had never been well.

As long as she could remember she had lived in the orphanage House Ravens Call. In fact, she had resided there even longer, for Head Mistress Sarah had told her that she had been found on the dusty road leading to House Ravens Call as a three day old infant, too weak to cry. She had never recovered. Doctors were baffled by her sickness. But was it a sickness?

Mirana had always been the thinnest, smallest girl at House Ravens Call. A girl of thirteen, she was smaller than the two twin girls who were nine. Mirana's hair, which could have been deep hazelnut, was always tied back loosely and her skin was pale as snow. Only her eyes gleamed in a bluish grey but they had lost their sparkle over the years.

Mirana was the first to fall sick and the last to recover when a bug went around the children. No matter what the doctors did, she always breathed heavily and coughed. And, no cure was in sight for the unfortunate girl.

Mistress Gutrud shook her head and sighed. "Lass," she said in her quick and snappy manner, "Doctor Wills has come to see you. He is waiting for you in your room. Miss Catherine is with him, also waiting for you."

Mirana nodded. Mistress Gutrud directed a curt noise at Mirana. Embarrassed, she remembered that the older woman wanted to hear a spoken answer from her.

With her head bowed, Mirana mumbled "Yes, Mistress Gutrud. I will go at once." She expected a comment of displeasure, but there was silence, which was only interrupted by the cry of an infant in the old house.

"Very well, go, and don't keep the doctor waiting." Mistress Gutrud spoke briskly and waited long enough to see the girl rise from the rocking chair before she departed. Slowly Mirana walked towards the house. She stopped in front of the colossal building that was her home and looked up. A white building with green windows and doors looked back. Mirana decided that it was too big to be called a house; it was more a mansion or a palace.

"House Ravens Call" was written in large running writing above the main entrance. Mirana turned away from the huge double-door entry and headed towards the side entrance leading into the left wing of House Ravens Call.

Doctor Wills was a big man with grey hair whose large spectacles sat on a bulging nose. Miss Catherine was leaning against the window, her hands clasped firmly in front of her. The young woman never looked at ease with anyone except the young babies. She had had bad experiences with people and ignored them if possible. Only Mirana seemed to understand her, and the girl had grown to Miss Catherine's heart. They could be found together often, reading or simply enjoying each other's company.

"Good after noon, Sir. How do you do, Miss Catherine?" Mirana couldn't keep the boredom from her voice. Doctor Wills smelled of smoke and Mirana knew more of medicine than he did.

Doctor Wills coughed lightly "Yes, well, a good day to you to, Mirana. How are you feeling today, miss?"

"Oh, believe me, sir, I have never felt better! I feel like dancing and singing." Mirana snorted, which got drowned in a coughing fit. "Really, sir," she exclaimed in between coughs "What a question!" She choked but kept talking, "For the last 13 years I have been sick. Why should my condition change in less then a week? I am sorry, Doctor, but I have heard people talking. You know, I know, Miss Catherine knows, there is little chance for me." She breathed heavily and sank onto her bed in a heap.

Miss Catherine was at her side instantly. "Don't say that. There is always hope left." She sat on the side of the bed and stroked Mirana's hair. The girl shook her head disbelievingly but – for the first time - kept quiet. Doctor Wills moved towards the bed and sighed "I am sorry, lass. That was the wrong question to ask you. Now, if you don't mind, I will have a look at you."

He opened his big black bag and pulled out an object, which Mirana identified as a thermometer. Doctor Wills pushed it into Mirana's mouth. After a moment he pulled it out again and had a good look at it. The man shook his head and placed it back into his bag. He took a spoon and told Mirana to open her mouth wide. She had been taught to be obedient, so she opened her mouth.

The next moment the spoon was lying on her tongue, pushing it down. Mirana choked and tried to cough but she couldn't. Doctor Wills was leaning down and staring into her mouth. His smell of smoke so close made everything worse. The girl felt ill; her stomach was doing leaps. Finally the man pulled the spoon away. She could not control herself. She coughed and was just able to grab a blanket before her lunch came up.

When she stopped heaving Miss Catherine was ready next to her and handed her a glass of cold water drawn from the well. Gratefully she drank as the woman took the ruined blanket away.

Doctor Wills stood by, watching Mirana through his large spectacles.

Finally Miss Catherine returned, looking accusingly at the doctor and bringing Mirana a potion of herbs to dissipate the ill flavour in her mouth.

"Something is clogging up your windpipe, young lady." Doctor Wills took of his spectacles and polished them, "This causes difficulty with breathing, and is taking your energy. I will give you some extra medicine to prevent it from getting any worse. You might need a climate change, a holiday in the mountains or something like that." The man picked up his bag and went to the door, "Call me if it gets any worse." He left, leaving Miss Catherine clutching Mirana's hand, her eyes wide open.

After some time the woman decided it would be time to inform Head Mistress Sarah of Mirana's health. She stood up, noting that the girl's eyes were shut and that she was breathing quietly and evenly. Miss Catherine looked upon the sleeping figure, thinking that if Mirana were to die, she herself wouldn't know what to do. Suddenly a sob escaped the woman's' lips, her shoulders heaved and tears streamed down her cheeks. Quickly she ran out the door, while trying to dry her face on her neat white apron.

Mirana awoke late that afternoon. The last sunrays were shining through the window, making the shadows in her room long. Feeling comfortable, she decided to keep her eyes closed and stay in bed a while longer. She turned on to her side and had just settled down when the door opened quietly. Skirts rustled as they were forced through the narrow doorway.

One voice whispered: "She is still asleep. Should we wake her, madam?" It was Miss Catherine.

Another voice answered, equally quiet, "No. Her life is hard. We must not rob her of her dreams in which she is floating with the angels in heaven."

Mirana stifled a gasp. The voice belonged to Lady Ellen, the owner of House Ravens Call. The lady normally never came and got herself mixed up in the children's needs. As long as they had a place to stay and food to eat they should be happy and needed no extra care, in her opinion.

"Look how peacefully she rests. It is hard to believe that she is suffering so." Miss Catherine's voice sounded tearful.

"Yes, I agree. But she is so pale and small. Like a porcelain doll, she looks as if she would break at the lightest disturbance," Lady Ellen sighed.

"Lady, is it true that the doctors have no hope for her?" The younger woman could no longer control her emotions. She sobbed.

"Miss Catherine, do not lose faith. But it is true, the doctors have told me to get her out of this climate. But I sadly don't see any reason. Mirana seems happy here at House Ravens Call and around town. And, after all, love and happiness are the best cures. If the doctors are right, Mirana will not live to see another summer," Miss Catherine gasped but Lady Ellen went on, "I think it unfair to make her have to settle into another climate and environment. Keep her here in town and let her enjoy the remainder of her life."

Miss Catherine was weeping, crying for the child she had loved more than anyone, crying for the short time remaining with Mirana.

Mirana hadn't moved since the two women had entered the room. Now she was trying not to leak a few tears. Even though she had always lived in pain, she had enjoyed most of the time. Lying in the garden, looking up at the sky, spending time with Miss Catherine while simply talking about the world, lessons, learning about plants and minerals, and reading, reading about the seas and oceans, where things she had enjoyed most.

She had always dreamed about seeing the ocean, walking along the beach and diving into the sparkling green-blue saltwater. But she would never be able to now. Not that she was as close to her deathbed as the doctors had prophesized.

Mirana decided that it was time to show them that she was awake. She pretended to stretch and yawn. She let her eyes flutter open, looking around the room innocently.

She glanced from Lady Ellen to Miss Catherine and back again to the lady. The owner of House Ravens Call wasn't very old, forty at the most. Her face looked perfect. It had no lines, and no wrinkles. But looking closer, Mirana noted that powdered chalk had been added to Lady Ellen's cheeks and her eyes were outlined with coal. Quickly she lowered her eyes, remembering that it was rude to stare, especially at such an important personage. Instead Mirana let her eyes rest on Lady Ellen's dress. It was made out of fine silk and was dyed red. The edges were trimmed in gold lace.

The effect was stunning, a dress fit for a queen. A thin golden belt studded with rubies showed off a slim figure. Amazed at the expensive and tasteful clothes, Mirana let her gaze drift. Lady Ellen's hair was shiny blond and tied into a bun at the top of her head. Rubies were tucked into the bun.

Mirana stifled a gasp. She had never seen so much jewellery in one place. Her eyes were glued to the woman in front of her till Miss Catherine gave a polite cough, which reminded Mirana of her manners. Embarrassed, Mirana looked down at the quilt cover covering her. Lady Ellen made a sound, which could have been called a sigh if it had come from another person.

"Mirana, I have come to see you. Head Mistress Sarah has informed me of your health and I am truly shocked to hear that there seems to be no recovery." Lady Ellen raised a delicate white hand, which was sparkling with ruby rings, and gently brushed Mirana's hair out of her face. Mirana held her breath, too scared by the touch of the noblewoman to do anything else.

"Girl, has it ever occurred to you something in House Ravens Call may be causing your illness?"

Mirana breathed in sharply, "No, milady, I have always been happy and I love it here. I couldn't possibly imagine there being any reason the orphanage could be making me ill."

Lady Ellen nodded, "Yes, I understand. But I want you to know, Mirana, that if, for any reason, this House is causing your illness, you can always come and with me till you are well again. I would like to give it a try. So here is my offer."

Lady Ellen was watching Mirana closely as she continued "I would like you to come and live with me at my estate for two weeks. You will have your own room, a maid to help you dress, and you may roam my entire house and garden."

Mirana gaped at her. How could this lady be offering her this? She wasn't more than a commoner, probably a bastard child, left to die. And she was to live in a mansion like a noble? Dress and eat like a duchess? It was impossible, she couldn't!

As Mirana opened her mouth Lady Ellen raised her hands and stopped her voicing an objection "No. Listen, child. I understand how you must feel. But I have talked to Head Mistress Sarah and she has agreed to let you go. Even more, she insisted. Now because I believe that it would probably scare you to death to come and live with me on your own, I have invited Miss Catherine to come along and stay with you. You will be together for the whole time. You two will have adjoining rooms, the same maid to dress you and she will even sit with you when you have lessons."

Mirana could hardly stop from goggling at Lady Ellen. So much to offer to a poor girl with no future!

Mirana couldn't believe it. But it didn't sound quite as bad as she had imagined it. She wouldn't be alone, and after three weeks she could come back to House Ravens Call, which was only a short carriage drive away from Lady Ellen's mansion.

Miss Catherine had tried to wipe her face dry on her apron but her eyes were still red and puffy. But she smiled. Mirana could tell that she wanted to go with Mirana. She wasn't being forced. This lifted a burden from Mirana's heart. And after all, two weeks were not forever.

Mirana smiled at Lady Ellen as she said, "Lady, I would love to. Thank you for your generous offer."

"Well, that is settled, then. I will arrange for you to come at the beginning of next week." Lady Ellen was beaming as she cupped Mirana's face in her hands. "Good bye, my dear. Good day to you, Miss Catherine."

Miss Catherine dropped a curtesy as she and Mirana replied together "Good day, Lady Ellen." The noblewoman nodded to them as she swept out of the room, her elegant silk dress rustling, leaving behind a faint smell of roses.

Miss Catherine knelt beside Mirana's bed. "Lass, it wouldn't be bad! Lady Ellen is a wonderful lady. I am sure we will have a good time with her. Deary me, we will live in a mansion – with our own maid to dress us! You know what, Mirana – I can not wait! It will be an adventure!" The woman was getting excited.

Mirana smiled. It was good to see Miss Catherine loosening up. She stretched and rubbed her eyes "Miss Catherine, what is the time? How long have I slept?"

"Well, the tower just rang five bells after midday and Sir Wills left two bells ago. Mirana, child, how will you sleep tonight? You won't be tired when bed time comes!" Miss Catherine stroked the lass's cheek. Mirana pushed her quilt away "Don't worry, Miss Catherine, I have plenty of time to get tired again before 'lights out'!"

She got to her feet shakily. Someone had undressed her in her sleep and put on her frilly nightgown. Her cupboard door was shut tight. "Not happy!" she muttered under her breath. With all her might she yanked at the door. It did not budge. Mirana was not a patient girl.

She crossly turned to see Miss Catherine stifle a giggle.

"Child - did it occur to you that the door might be locked?" Miss Catherine asked. Mirana turned red. Annoyed, she remembered that the cupboard had to be locked because it would otherwise swing open.

Humiliated, she turned the key and the door opened, revealing her dresses, skirts, blouses, cloak, stockings and her other pair of slippers. Mirana grabbed her green cotton skirt, cream blouse and stockings. Stripping off her nightgown, she quickly changed into her selected day clothing. Noting in the mirror that her hair was messy, she ran a comb through it and tied the strands back with a green ribbon.

This little bit of work had already left her breathless. Under the mirror was a big porcelain bowl filled with fresh water from the well. Mirana splashed some water into her face hoping that it would erase the look of sleep. Finally she pulled a pair of leather slippers on. Looking around the girl noted that Miss Catherine had made her bed and opened the window.

The woman was leaning against the doorframe waiting for the girl to come. Quickly Mirana grabbed her book and joined the older woman on her way downstairs. Before they separated, Miss Catherine quickly reminded Mirana that today was her turn with kitchen duty. Grinning, Mirana saluted feebly and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Hugo found Mirana sitting at the pond, totally absorbed in her book. Grinning recklessly he tiptoed closer till he was standing so close behind her that he could have read the text in her book. If he could have read. Hugo was one of the oldest boys at House Ravens Call. Built with muscles, he made life hard for those who disobeyed him. Hugo didn't care for lessons and always found a reason for being absent at class time. What Hugo didn't know was that Mirana had heard him coming, pretending that she hadn't she had let him come closer.  
  
Standing behind her, Hugo was wondering what to do. He knew he would get into trouble with Miss Catherine and then from Head Mistress Sarah but he didn't care. Mirana never respected him so she had to be taught who was boss. Hugo made a timid step closer and stretched out his hand to yank the book out of the girls' hand when Mirana sighed loudly. "Hello Hugo - how lovely of you to stop by!" With a snap she closed her book and turned around to him. The older boy had frozen in mid-motion.  
  
Slowly he lowered his arm and glared at Mirana. She however did not blush or look away; instead she glared right back at him, making the boy even more frustrated. Finally he dropped his gaze. "Mistress Marian sent me to tell you that she expects you in the kitchens in half a bell." He snarled at her. Looking around he added quietly "One day I'll get you and you will be sorry for ever crossing my path, girl!" When Mirana simply raised her eyebrows and looked at him, Hugo swore and left her at a trot back to the house.  
  
Smoothing down her skirt, she picked up her book and rose to her feet. Slowly Mirana walked back to the house. Her feet felt like stones were tied to them. She knew she would be tired for bedtime. She always was, no matter what. With a grim smile she remembered Hugo's' warning. She knew she had to be careful with him around, always watching her waiting - for the chance to pounce. In one year he would be of an age to leave House Ravens Call, to start earning his living. Yes, he would be gone and till than she would have to watch her back. Mirana longed for the day to come when she could say "good bye" to Hugo. But than she remembered; she wouldn't live till then. She would die sometime this winter. A lone tear trickled down her cheek. Angrily she wiped it away. She hated showing weakness, especially when there might be other children around.  
  
But she could not hide her fear - her depression - her anger. Why couldn't she be like the other children? Why didn't she have a family? Why didn't she have a clue who she was or where she came from? Mirana felt alone, with no friends or family. It was true; some of the children were nice to her, but more out of manners and the gratitude they got from the mistresses. A few of the children even ignored her, scared of the anger of Hugo and his cronies. Angrily Mirana squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. She was feeling sorry for herself. Anyway, she had Miss Catherine. Yes, but she was more like a guardian, not friend or family, a nasty little voice said in the back of her head.  
  
A gust of wind brushed through the garden, passing Mirana and making her skirts flap. Jealously, she Mirana watched it sweep through the treetops and than disappear - How free it was!  
  
A loud gong brought Mirana back to reality. With a bang of guilt she remembered that Mistress Marian was expecting her in the kitchen. Biting her lip, she picked up the hem of her skirt and tried jogging to the house. After a few meters she stopped, a painful stich in her side and no air left in her lungs. Gasping, Mirana swayed trying to grasp something to steady her. Suddenly there were hands supporting her, helping her stand. Thankfully Mirana leaned against her helper, relaxing. Nina waited till she was sure that Mirana was capable of carrying her own weight before pulling away. Mirana heaved a great sigh of relief "Thank you, Nina." Nina looked around uneasily, probably checking for any sign of Hugo or his friends. When she spotted no one she looked at the floor and muttered "No problem. See you around." And quickly she walked away. Mirana shook her head. The younger girl had always been shy, so an easy target for Hugo and his 'bully boys'. It had been a kind act to even come up to Mirana let alone help her.  
  
Mirana sighed and remembered that she was supposed to be in the kitchen. Wasting energy wouldn't help her now; she would get in trouble anyway.  
  
Mirana arrived in the kitchen to find the other children on kitchen duty staking plates to carry into the dining hall. She tried to blend in and avoid the kitchen mistress. But of course Mistress Marian had been looking for her, waiting to yell at her and give her a punishment. Mirana grabbed glasses pretending to be absorbed in her work. She felt the other children quieten down all trying to listen to Mistress Marian rave at Mirana. Mirana knew that the woman was standing behind her, waiting for the girl to turn so she could shriek right into her face.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Mirana turned slowly looking at her hands. "HOW DARE YOU BE LATE? AVOIDING YOUR DUTY - INSOLANT BRAT - WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED TO MY TIME - CHILDREN DISOBAYING THEIR ELDERS - PUNISHMENT!" The high-pitched shrieking voice filled the kitchen making plates tremble and the other children jerk. "DO YOU HAVE AN EXPLANATION?" Knowing that giving an excuse was seen as a weakness, Mirana lowered her lashed and answered quietly "I am sorry I am late, Mistress Marian. It won't happen again." "It better not, girl." Said the stern woman. "But, you need to learn your lesson. You will have kitchen duty for the rest of the week and after dinner tonight you will carry timber from the shed to the fireplaces in the kitchen and the main hall." Mistress Marian was still speaking loudly so that the other children got hear. Some of them sniggered. Angry at the unfairness of this work, for only the boys had to carry timber normally, Mirana reddened but answered "Yes, Mistress Marian." Mistress Marian nodded curtly "Good, now get to work."  
  
The rest of the children had stopped working to listen. Quickly, they returned to their work. Mirana went to fetch the cutlery, watching Mistress Marian from under lowered lashes. The woman had always been mean to children who weren't very strong. Her motto was "Pure and Healthy Blood makes a Nation strong." A tall woman of middle age, Mirana had learned to avoid her. As Mirana was counting knifes, she knew Mistress Marian watching her, knew that she was flicking her long black plait over her shoulder, knew her poisons green eyes were starring holes in Mirana's back. Biting her lip, Mirana tried to keep her temper, which was steadily raising to boiling point, under control. Placing the cutlery on a tray, she walked into the dining room to set the tables, leaving Mistress Marian glaring after her.  
  
Dinner that night was quiet, something that was not un-normal. Mirana sat at the table farthest away from the mistress's table. Only two other children sat at the table, a boy and a girl, much younger than Mirana. They were new at House Ravens Call and had taken the seats at the other end of the table, ignoring Mirana. The lass didn't mind their treatment; she was used to it. Hugo had probably dragged the two behind the shed the moment they arrived and taught them who was boss. Yes, she thought, that fit. The boy, blond hair and a swipe of freckles across the face, kept on looking nervously over to the table where Hugo and his friends sat. The girl didn't seem as scared, but she was a lot younger than her brother and probably didn't understand the pecking order.  
  
During bites Mirana looked up to the Mistress's table. She had noticed Head Mistress Sarah looking at her a few times, but whenever the younger girl looked at the woman, the other didn't meet her gaze. Miss Catherine was absorbed in a chat with the woman next to her and Mistress Marian was looking around the hall, looking for any children who were misbehaving.  
  
After desert Head Mistress Sarah rose to her feet. Silence fell and all heads swivelled towards the impassive woman standing in front of them. Indeed Head Mistress Sarah was still young. Maybe a bit older than Miss Catherine, but she was beautiful. Also she had an aura around her making her seem important. "Now that we have all eaten our fill and are feeling drowsy, ready for bed, I have some news for you." Head Mistress Sarah said in her deep musical voice "I have received good reports from the mistresses informing me that you have all worked hard and with efficiency. I belief all good deeds need to be acknowledged and, at some point, rewarded. It is summer, for those who didn't know. So what better why to spend a summer day by lying in the sun and to go swimming? That is why I have organised a holiday. The children under the age ten are going with Mistress Danielle and Miss Sabine to Lake Springwood and are to stay at the Springwood Lodge for two weeks. - " A cheer went around the hall. The younger children were excited. Even the two children at Miranas' table were celebrating their good fortune. Head Mistress Sarah waited till silence fell once again than continued, " You will leave next Monday. Please meet Mistress Danielle and Miss Sabine after dinner in the Summer Common Room after dinner. They will give you a bit more detail. Now, the children older than the age of ten will go to the ocean - " she had hardly finished when there was a sudden increase of volume. All of the children in question had started talking to their neighbours. Mistress Marian made hushing noises to remind them that Head Mistress Sarah hadn't quiet finished. Silence fell automatically and all heads turned back to the woman standing in front of them. The Head Mistress nodded " Yes, yes, it's exciting. Good, I see you are happy with this little treat. You will also leave next Monday. Oh, yes, I forgot, Mistress Ruby and Miss Florentine will accompany you to Middle Head Beach where you will stay in The Deep Blue Inn for two weeks. Please meet with the Mistresses with how you are going after dinner in the common room. That is all."  
  
There was a great movement as everyone got up and headed out of the dining hall. Only the children on kitchen duty stayed behind to clean up. Mirana was in a trance. Her dream, her life ambition was finally coming true. She would see the ocean, smell the salt, walk on the sandy shore. She grabbed her plate and cutlery and headed into the kitchen to get a tray. Every thing she did seemed to be normal, she didn't think as she wiped the tables and boiled water to do the dishes. She could hardly imagine that this dream would come true. The chance to see the ocean. Not with her end so close, no, it was too hard to belief possible that her wish would come true. Head in the clouds, Mistress Marian had to shout her name two times before Mirana even noticed the woman standing in front of her. "Girl, are you listening to me?" Mistress Marian yelled at the girl standing so pertly in front of her. Taking a deep breath she calmed down and continued in a quieter tone " Head Mistress Sarah wants a word with you in her office. When the bell strikes eight she expects you outside her office. Be on time." She was about to bustle of to pick on other unfortunate children when Mirana called after "Mistress, I have to get firewood as a punishment when I have finished the dishes. I wont manage to be on time."  
  
Mistress Marian turned slowly around and faced to younger girl. She, however, stood her ground, starring pointedly back the woman. Finally Mistress Marian sighed loudly. "Fine, I will let you off. Just remember, if you will be late again, I won't be as generous. You will get punishment enough soon - now, finish your work and be gone." Mirana bowed her head in submission and said "Thank you, mistress. But what do you mean - I will get punishment enough soon - am I in trouble?" Mistress Marian started to shoo her away but than said, "It is not my place to tell you. The Head Mistress will tell you, now get to work, the water is getting cold."  
  
She turned her back to child and walked away. Mirana couldn't remember if Mistress Marian had ever been so nice to her, or to any other child, in fact. She couldn't belief that she had been let out of a punishment. Well, she still had kitchen duty for the rest of the week, but it was better than carrying timber through the garden in the dark. "I wonder what she meant when she said that I will get punished soon enough." Mirana thought to herself as she started scrubbing plates in to almost cold water. Looking up at the time-teller on the wall, she noticed that she had half bell to finish her work and get herself cleaned up.  
  
Hurrying through her pile of dishes, she dried her hands, got her book, which had left at the door and rushed to her room to quickly neaten up before entering the presence of the Head Mistress. Brushing her hair and straitening her blouse she was ready. Just in time, Mirana noted. She had a few minutes remaining to catch her breath. Indeed, she was tired and breathless. She sank into the only chair in the room but forced herself up again and dragged herself out the door, down the corridor and into the entrance hall. There she quickly straightened her shoulders and walked to the door leading to the office of Head Mistress Sarah.  
  
Mirana gently knocked on the door. "Wait a moment, please, child, I will call you in shortly." Came the reply from inside the room. Mirana sank onto the bench next to the door and waited. She could here voices from within. Head Mistress Sarah's voice and - Hugo's voice. Straining her ears, Mirana listened. "What? Please, Mistress, you can't be serious! What do you mean I can't go?" Hugo was whining. "I thought I spoke quiet clear. I will tell you again: You are not going next Monday to the beach with the other children your age. Do I make myself clearer?" Head Mistress Sarah answered him coolly. "Yes, but - Why? Why can't I go?" pleaded Hugo. "Hugo, can't you answer that yourself? Come now, you know very well why. - Yes, I see I have hit a nerve. Hugo, you couldn't have believed that you could get away with your bullying. This is your punishment. Now, Hugo, good night to you." The woman's voice was cold. "But, Mistress, I - " "Good night, Hugo." "Good night, madam."  
  
Mirana heard chairs being pulled back and quickly wiped the grin from her face so she could look all innocently when she was called in. The door opened next to her and Hugo stumbled out, his eyes rolling, not taking any notice of the girl on the bench. Mirana watched him go up the great marble stairs leading to the boys' dormitories and classrooms. "Please come in, Mirana." Head Mistress Sarah poked her head out of her office and looked around the door at the girl. Mirana stood up and followed obediently into the room. "Please, child, take a seat." The woman sat down behind the big wooden desk pointing at the chair opposite her. Mirana sat down looking around the room with interest. She had only been there once before but she couldn't really remember very much of it. The walls were an olive green, matching curtains and cushions decorated the area around the windows, a thick carpet of a musty grey green lay on the floor beneath the desk and the walls were hung with portraits of previous Head Mistresses and owners. Mirana recognises Lady Ellen's picture for it stood out for she was again dressed in a very red outfit.  
  
"Mirana - " Head Mistress Sarah sighed loudly drawing the girls attention back to the woman. "Mirana, child, I have sad news for you. - " This was it than, thought Mirana. She would find out what Mistress Marian had meant. It might even be that finally she would be informed that she was to die. Sitting at the edge of her chair, Mirana waited. "Look, child, we are all aware that you are not in a good condition, health wise. The doctor stressed that you are to take it easy. The mistresses and I have decided to not let you go to the beach next Monday." Every word seemed to cost Head Mistress Sarah a great bit of self-control. It took Mirana a moment to let the words sink in, than she was on her feet "Head Mistress, please, you can't stop me. I am feeling fine, really. Oh, madam, it has always been my dream to see the ocean, please I must go, it is probably my last chance - " "Don't say that, lass, there will always be a chance for you."  
  
But even a very dim person could have heard the doubt in her voice. She continued "Look, Mirana, I know it is your one and only wish to see the ocean, Miss Catherine has informed me about it, but still, my choice remains the same: You will not go to the beach." "Madam, please! Please let me go, I will be extremely careful, I won't over do it, but please let me go!" Mirana was at the edge of tears. Her eyes had gone glassy and she was leaning forward her hands pressed firmly together in front of her. "Listen, child, I understand your plea but you already have further arrangements already planned. Remember, child, Lady Ellen has asked you to stay with her. It would be so rude to say no now, especially after you have already agreed." Yes, she has said yes to Lady Ellen, she couldn't back out now. Mutely she nodded thinking to herself that she couldn't have every thing in life. Sadly she remembered the picture of the ocean in her book. How beautiful it had looked. And now she never would. It was all too much. A quiet tear leaked out of the corner of her eye, running down her cheek. Angrily she wiped it away. Composing her self, she asked, "Madam, when do I leave to go to Lady Ellen's mansion?" Seeing that Mirana would not struggle further she said, "Lady Ellen will send a carriage next Monday to bring you and Miss Catherine to her. You will stay with her for two weeks, returning two days after the other children. I hope that that is acceptable. Now child, you will be on your best behaviour. Be kind and polite, child, I have heard that you are a smart and competent learner; the mistresses are very pleased with you. Now good night." Mirana rose to her feet muttering "Good night, mistress and thank you."  
  
Quickly she turned around and left the room. Her feet felt like led as she dragged herself down the corridor. She couldn't belief it. Why did she, whose life was already hard enough, have to suffer so? It would have been too nice to be true. But still, the other children would have fun while she would be behaving proper and lady-like. She shuddered by the thought. Even though she wasn't fit she loved being outside, being boyish and having a great time. Angrily she opened the door to her room, and not even lighting a candle sat down on the bed. Looking down at her feet, Mirana tried to blink the tears from her eyes. Lying back, she looked up at the ceiling. She felt lonely. "Mirana, I am sorry, I didn't know, really, I didn't!" Miss Catherine said soothingly from the shadows. Mirana sat bold upright. She hadn't noticed the woman, too caught up in her emotions. "Oh, Miss Catherine, I can not belief it. You know how it was my dream and now I will never ever get another chance to see the ocean." Mirana hid her face in her hands and began to cry.  
  
She heard Miss Catherine come closer. Than she was sitting next to the girl, holding her, trying to ease her grief. Finally Mirana calmed down. She tried drying her cheeks on her sleave, but they were wet because she had been pressing them to her face, muffling the sobs. Miss Catherine was stroking her back, making soothing noises. She pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Mirana who accepted it thankfully and blew her nose. "Lass, I am sorry, but there might be another chance. Than we can go together." Miss Catherine didn't sound too convinced. Mirana snorted. Miss Catherine stood up pulling Mirana up with her. She pulled back the quilt and handed Mirana the nightgown. "Cheer up, tomorrow is a new day. There is half a bell left till lights out. You can get ready for bed and read awhile. You don't look good." Concerned Miss Catherine cupped Miranas' cheek in her hand. Mirana pulled away, "Don't worry about me, miss, I am fine." She quickly got changed while Miss Catherine lit a candle. The light was warm, soothing. Sinking thankfully into bed, Mirana wondered how many candles were left burning in her life. 


	3. Author's note

Sorry, I've been on a holiday with no Internet connection for over 3 weeks! I've found some time to write, though - 12 Chapters. Only problem, I won't be able to put them on the net for 3 more Weeks. Please wait!! My story is getting interesting!  
  
Disclaimer - Characters, countries and settings are mine, just the main idea is Tamora Pierce's!!!!!  
  
Lady Fencer 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Mirana had always disliked carriages. Sitting next to Miss Catherine on the over filled leather seats, she tried desperately to gasp in fresh air from the window.  
  
They had been bouncing along for less than ten minutes, but it felt like forever to Mirana. She wished they could have ridden instead of sitting in this stuffy carriage. She wasn't very good at horse ridding but she enjoyed the long, even paces of a horses, the smell of hay and stables and the chance to see the surroundings.  
  
Sighing deeply, Mirana tried unsuccessfully to get a bit of cooler air under her long skirt; her stockings were sticking to her legs. Miss Catherine leaned out of the window and looked ahead. Turning happily back to Mirana she said, "I can see the first houses of the town. In five minutes we will be there."  
  
Smiling thankfully Mirana settled back, she could wait that long. Collecting her thoughts, she brought peace to her mind, forgetting her anger at Head Mistress Sarah and forgetting her annoyance at having to sit in this carriage.  
  
The carriage turned sharply left and Mirana was thrown against Miss Catherine who was squashed up against her side of the carriage. Mumbling an apology, Mirana straighten up and leaned out the window. They were driving through a beautiful park. Looking back, Mirana saw a black, iron gate closing behind them. Feeling locked in she bit her lip. "Being silly", She muttered to herself. A house loomed up in front of them with marble stairs leading up to the double door entrance.  
  
The moment the carriage stopped, Mirana had the door open and was thankfully stepping out of the carriage. Gapping at the house, she at once saw that this was not a house or a mansion; this was a villa. Halfway up the marble steps stood Lady Ellen, this time all in blue. Looking back at the carriage, Mirana saw Miss Catherine walk slowly towards her. The woman's' hands were firmly clasped in front of her and only Mirana could she that they shock.  
  
Together the two climbed the steps until they reached Lady Ellen. There they both sank into deep curtesies.  
  
Miss Catherine had spent a whole afternoon teaching her the proper curtesy. Now the girl was able to make her teacher proud. Also she enjoyed the sound of her cotton dress rustling as she moved. Head Mistress Sarah had given her two new dresses before she left. They were second hand, but fitted Mirana and didn't have any tears in them.  
  
Lady Ellen took Miss Catherine's hands and pulled her up. She motioned for Mirana to follow suit saying "Good day to you. It is a pleasure to welcome you to my home." Turning to the two servants unloading the carriage, she said less pleasant: " You two, hurry up and bring those trunks to the prepared rooms. The ladies would like to refresh themselves." She received a mumbled replay. Sniffing, she turned back to her companions. Taking them both by the elbow she lead them into her villa.  
  
Mirana remembered just in time to close her mouth before she would draw attention to herself. Just the entry hall was stunning. A white marble staircase lead to the second floor. The walls, also white, were hung with beautiful works of art. A few different hallways lead from the main room and in the centre of the entry hall stood and table with a fantastic flower arrangement on top.  
  
Miss Catherine too was amazed though, unlike Mirana she was able to hide it. Lady Ellen waited politely for Mirana to finish her inspection before she raised her hand and a servant appeared at her elbow. A few quiet words were exchanged before they turned to the guests. Lady Ellen told them that the servant's name was Ann and that she would be their personal maid during their stay.  
  
Extending her hand to Miss Catherine she explained "We will have tea on the terrace in a bell's time. You are welcome to explore the rest of the house or you can rest and refresh yourselves on your rooms. Ann will show you everything. Till than, good bye." Miss Catherine curtsied and took the offered hand. Raising it to her lips she kisses it saying "Thank you, lady Ellen." When Lady Ellen turned to Mirana she too, curtsied sweeping her skirts sideways. Carefully she brushed her lips over the manicured hand muttering "You are too kind, my lady." Lady Ellen nodded and swept up the marble stairs to her own chambers.  
  
When she was gone, Ann motioned for Miss Catherine and Mirana to follow her. Leading them down one of corridors, she told them "We arranged for two adjoining rooms over looking the garden. If you have any questions or problems please call me." Turning left, they entered another room and on it went through the house till Mirana had no sense of direction left. Finally they went up another flight of steps, these not quiet as magnific as the main ones in the entry hall, but even these didn't lack expensive taste.  
  
Turning right at the top, Ann opened a door and motioned for them to enter. Mirana gasped. The chamber was incredible. The walls were painted a soft yellow, the blue carpet on the floor matched perfectly, the curtains in front of the gigantic windows fell in soft folds, the colour matching the bed spread on the four poster bed and the desk in one corner of the room was antic. The whole effect was stunning.  
  
Miss Catherine had stopped behind Mirana. She too was impressed. Ann simply walked past, opened the windows and went to open a door on the left hand side of the room. "Lady," she said "this is your room." In she went, Miss Catherine following. Mirana sat down on the bed. It was bouncy, the feathers still fresh in the quilt and mattress. She took of her gloves and shoes and lay back.  
  
She didn't look up as the door opened. Only when a male voice coughed did she straighten up surprised. A young man in dark brown breeched and white shirt stood in the doorway. Mirana's trunk stood at his feet. His brown, almost golden hair was brushed back with restless fingers and his eyes were a clear grey. "Sorry t' disturb ya, miss, but I've got yar gear." His voice was heavily accented. Mirana got up. "Of course, please just leave it there, I will get it." She made to pick it up, but the man was quicker. "Don't trouble yaself, miss, I've got it." Carefully he carried it past her, making sure not to touch her. Gently he placed it at the foot of the bed. Bowing, he retreated out of the room.  
  
Shaking her head, Mirana opened the trunk. The first dress she pulled out was wrinkled. Splendid, she thought, I was going to wear that one. The skirt she handled next was in no better condition. Nor were the next items. The shoes still looked well after the polish Mirana had given them before they departed. Since you couldn't see the stockings, it didn't matter that they too, were in a desperate need of a press. At the bottom of her trunk lay her books. Hoping desperately, she picked them up. Sighing with relief she noted that they had not been damaged in any way.  
  
Placing them on the small bedside table, Mirana went to find Miss Catherine top see what could be done about the dresses. The older woman was also unpacking. Her dresses, however were in better shape. Innocently she told Miss Catherine what had happened. Ann, who had been bustling around the room, followed the two into Mirana's room to look at the damage.  
  
Miss Catherine shook her head saying "You can't wear any of those. Even if we ask for a press, there is no way for them to be done in the short time we have left." She looked Mirana up and down "There is no way for you to fit into one of my dresses. This is not good: The first afternoon and already problems. Who packed the trunk, if I may ask?" She looked Mirana firmly in the eye. She however simply hung her head and muttered "I did."  
  
Miss Catherine sighed and hugged the girl around the shoulders. Ann had been following the conversation quietly. Now however she went to the closet and pulled the doors open. A collection of dresses hung there. Looking expectantly at the two others she asked " What about these? My lady Ellen had them especially made for Miss Mirana." Mirana goggled, Miss Catherine gaped and gazed at the items. Finally Mirana walked up and gently lifted a dress out. A rich blue, with a white collar, white hem and white sleeves; it was Mirana's seize. One by one she puled them out. Green, white, yellow, cream, they were all stunning and very much in fashion.  
  
Ann and Miss Catherine returned to the other room, Mirana's friend muttering about too much money and luck. Carefully Mirana undressed and pulled the blue dress over her head. Stepping in front of the mirror, she was amazed. The blue matched her pale skin, the sleeves reached Mirana's elbows and the hem reached the floor. Twisting and turning in front of her reflection, she didn't recognise herself. She no longer looked like a girl-child. The dress had made her into a lady. A young one, but a lady. Stepping into black slippers, she searched her trunk for a matching blue ribbon. Finding one, she ran a brush through her hair and tied it back. Ready, she entered the other room. 


	5. Chapter 4

Miss Catherine was sitting in front of a makeup table. Ann was standing behind her and was running a comb through the woman's curly hair. Miss Catherine saw Mirana in the mirror and mentioned for her to take a seat. The lass waited quietly for her companion to finish. Finally she couldn't wait any longer and stood up.  
  
The room was furnished in a similar style to Mirana's room. Cream and a light red were used instead of yellow and blue. The main difference was, however the bookcase. Mirana didn't have one in her room. What a shame, she thought, I doubt I brought enough books to last me for two whole weeks.  
  
Letting her eyes glide over the spines of the books, she recognised a number of titles and authors. Miss Catherine, who had been watching her young friend, said "You are welcome to borrow some, Mirana, there is no way for me to read all of them." Sighing she stood up "Thank you, Ann, this looks great." Mirana turned around and eyed Miss Catherine. The older woman was wearing a tight red dress. A low collar revealed a silver necklace with a locket. The hem of the dress reached the floor and the sleeves were full length. Mirana liked what she saw. The blue brought out matching shades in Miss Catherine's eyes and the tight cut made her look taller and slimmer.  
  
Miss Catherine stroked down the dress telling Mirana "Lady Ellen has been most kind. She gave me too, a number of elegant new dresses. They are wonderful! And you look most beautiful." Mirana blushed, "Thank you, so do you." Ann had been watching the two with an air of importance. Now she could no longer contain herself "Ladies, may I be so bold to say that I helped make the dresses? They suit you wonderfully."  
  
Both Mirana and Miss Catherine turned to the older servant woman. Miss Catherine walked up to the mirror and looked at herself saying "Ann, I am impressed. These dresses are masterworks. I thank you." Mirana just nodded. Ann looked proud "Thank you, fine lady, but now we must be on our way. Lady Ellen doesn't like to be kept waiting." She ushered the two out of the room and closed the door.  
  
Ann brought the to a terrace overlooking a rose garden. A small table had been set for three. Two women were standing in the shade close to the table. The were wearing brown skirts, white blouses, white, spotless aprons and their hair had been pulled into tight buns. Ann was wearing the same. They bobbed a curtesy when Miss Catherine and Mirana, flanked by Ann, stepped onto the terrace. "Good after noon, ladies," one muttered, "please, sit down, tea will be served shortly." They pulled out two chairs and motioned for Miss Catherine and Mirana to sit.  
  
Sitting down, Mirana noticed that Ann had gone and that the other two servants were eyeing the French doors warily. Miss Catherine had just arranged her skirts comfortably, when the swish of skirts and petticoats were heard. Mirana who had her back o the doors, turned around. When she saw Lady Ellen, she jumped to her feet and curtsied. Miss Catherine followed suit. "Good after noon, ladies. Please, take a seat." Lady Ellen sat and motioned for Miss Catherine and Mirana to do so too. They both did, avoiding to crumple the new dresses.  
  
A servant was pouring tea while an other one cut the fruit pie. Lady Ellen looked her guests up and down. Mirana was nervous. She nearly dropped the cup of tea and spilled a few drops onto her new dress. Finally Lady Ellen broke the tension by saying "Those dresses look stunning on you." Expectantly she raised her eyebrows. Mirana swallowed the piece of pie and thanked the lady. "You are welcome, my child. Now, you are welcome, like I said before, to roam through the house and gardens. You can stay in your rooms or you can sit on the terrace and other areas in and around the house. If you want to go to town, ask one of the servants to prepare a carriage. "I have a large library. Mirana, you might enjoy going through it. There aren't really any 'out-of-bounds' areas, just keep away from the servant's wing and my personal chambers, I like a little space." Lady Ellen smiled, but her eyes stayed blank of expression. "We dine together except for tomorrow because I wont be here. If you have any other questions, please ask any of the servants or myself." She sipped at her tea and took piece of pie. Than turning to Miss Catherine, she asked about the orphanage.  
  
Mirana had dragged the chair in front of the window. There she sat and looked out. A group of men were working in the garden. Weeding and watering plants: a peaceful life. Not necessarily a fulfilling life, but a peaceful one. In the distance sounded a bell, it rang five times. I still have some time before I need to get ready, Mirana thought, a walk in the garden sounds good. She slipped out the door and down the steps. Taking a left turn at the bottom, she soon was helplessly lost. Deciding to take a rest, she sat down on a chair in the hallway. Taking a deep breath she looked around. A open door lead into a sitting room and another door was closed.  
  
All of a sudden, she heard voices. Quickly she stood up and pretended to be going about her business. Two men came around the corner of the hallway. Mirana recognised the man who had brought the trunk to her room. When they saw her they stopped talking. Mirana walked up to them and they bowed stiffly. Stepping aside so that she could pass, they kept their heads down and their hands behind their backs. "Ahh, excuse me, could you please, um, tell me how to get to the garden?" Mirana wasn't sure how to address them. They looked up, startled. The man she knew offered his help, "Of course, miss, I helpe ya. Please, folla me, I show ya." He nodded to his companion and bowed to Mirana. Than he entered the sitting room motioning Mirana to follow him.  
  
A door lead out on the other side and they were on a different, wider corridor. Mirana was curious "What is you name?" She asked the man. He stopped and turned around to her. Bowing he said "Dan, if it pleases, ma lady." Mirana was getting annoyed with the bowing and "my lady". She told him so. "Dan, please stop calling me a lady: Mirana will do!" Dan seemed surprised "But, ma la. . ., I mean, miss Mirana, I am just a servant." Mirana brushed it off, "And I am just a girl in an orphanage with no past and no future. Please, just Mirana will do." She continued walking. Dan ran to catch up. Walking next to her, he made sure that there was a large gap between Mirana and himself. Mirana asked a couple of question. She discovered that Dan was fifteen and that he had left school to earn money for his family. It turned out that his accent came from living in a different part of the country in his childhood. When Mirana asked for specific answers he just shrugged it off and said close to the ocean.  
  
Mirana was going to ask more questions about the ocean, when Dan interrupted politely "Miss Mirana, why are ya so interested in de ocean?" The girl was sparred to answer because Dan opened a door and they were outside. The rose garden was a little to the left and a group of fir trees to the right. Turning back to Dan, she thanked him. He bowed mumbling a replay. Than straightening, he said "Miss, will ya find yar way back to yar rooms?" About to say yes, she changed her mind "Probably not, but I will manage, thank you." Turning away, she walked down the steps. Just than a bell sounded in the distance. Half a bell left, she thought grumpily to herself, I better make the most of it. She headed into the garden.  
  
A bench beneath birch tree was a good resting place for Mirana. She was just about to doze off, when a hand on her shoulder interrupted her peace. Getting ready to snap at the person, she popped open her eyes. Liquid amber eyes looked back. Mirana let out a tiny growl, half shriek. Dan stood in front of her.  
  
Uncertainly her bowed "Sorra to disturb ya, lady, but I was send to get ya." Mirana looked up at him. He avoided her glare. Finally she sighed heavily and enquired "By whom?" "Lady Catherine". She swore under her breath. She simply wanted some peace! "Well," she said after composing herself, "I better not keep Miss Catherine waiting." Miserably she got to her feet.  
  
Don asked slyly "Miss Mirana, do ya require any help returning to yar chambers?" Mirana stopped and turned around to him. Eyeing him carefully she noticed that he was still a boy at heart and that he was trying to be funny. She opened her mouth to replay, but instead of words all her air was pushed out of her lungs making her cough. Mirana swayed and Don lurched to catch her. Helping her back to the seat, Don watched her breathing closely. The coughing stopped and Mirana's breath came back.  
  
Searching through his pockets, Don produced a clean handkerchief and handed it to her. Bowing, he retreated to give her some space. Mirana thanked him and wiped teary eyes and running nose. After some time Don asked "Are you feeling better, miss?" Mirana decided to be brave and nodded. Carefully she rose to her feet. Don new pride when he saw it and knew not to enquire about her health. He just opened the French doors and lead Mirana to her rooms. 


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning, Mirana rose at her usual early time. She opened the curtains and looked outside. The sunlight gave the garden a soft effect. All different kinds of flowers had opened their blossoms. Mirana opened the windows and leaned out. A bird sang in the tree next to her window and the air smelled fresh and clean.  
  
Choosing a red skirt and a white blouse, Mirana changed out of her night wear. Stepping in front of the mirror, she brushed her hair and tied it back. The skirt was lose and let in air. The blouse, also lose, left her arms bare with out revealing too much flesh. It was a summer outfit and very comfortable.  
  
Hearing movement in the other room, Mirana knocked on the door. "Come in, I am decent." Miss Catherine sounded sleepy and not fully awake. Mirana opened the door and slipped into the room. The light was dim. Hands outstretched in front of herself, Mirana felt her way across the room to the window. Drawing back the curtains, she opened the window and let the cool, morning breeze into the room.  
  
Miss Catherine had her head buried under her pillow trying to block out the sun. Mirana grinned evilly "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" The only replay was grumble from beneath the quilts. Returning to her own room, Mirana left Miss Catherine to get dressed. Recognizing the fact that she still had over a bell left before breakfast, she decided to look at the library Lady Ellen had been talking about. Pulling on the shoes, Mirana opened the door and stepped out onto the corridor.  
  
Halfway down the staircase, Mirana ran into a group of servants carrying buckets and mops. Feeling guilt at having to disturb them, she asked for directions and, after a few wrong turns, managed to find the gigantic library.  
  
Mirana browsed through the shelves, every now and again picking up an book and reading a few pages. Finding a book with a interesting storyline, she sat down in one of the armchairs standing around the room. So absorbed was the lass in the book, that she didn't even here the bell in the distance or the door opening and someone entering the library.  
  
"Miss Mirana?" The voice surprised Mirana; she jumped to her feet, dropping the book. Don stood in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she smoothed down her skirt and glared at the boy. "Is there something I don't know about? How is it, if I may ask, that we always seem to run into each other?" Don bowed before answering her question. "Ya see, miss, my Lady Ellen asked me and Ann to take care of ya and Miss Catherine. I'm always close by makin' sure that no 'arm comes to ya."  
  
The boy straightened up and smiled broadly. Muttering under her breath, Mirana returned the book. With out turning around she grumbled "You seem happy with yourself. Aren't you lucky that I'm a morning person!" Don shook his head confused "Why, miss?" "Because otherwise I would have bitten of your head! I can, you know!" Pretending to be distraught, he said with mock horror "But, miss Mirana, I like my head!" Mirana laughed and shook her head.  
  
Turning serious again, Don motioned Mirana to the door "Miss Catherine wanted me to tell ya that ya missed breakfast." Mirana cursed, "I knew I was forgetting something. Is she angry with me?" Don jiggled his head form side to side "No, miss, she just told me to find ya and tell ya that the table is still set in the Dinning room. If ya want, I can show ya the way!" Grinning, Don bowed. Mirana stared straight ahead (trying not to laugh) and said in a curt voice "That would be pleasant!"  
  
After a rushed breakfast and a short chat about time with Miss Catherine Mirana went back to the library. Finding a few good books, she managed to find her way to the garden and sat on the same bench as the day before. Miss Catherine joined her after some time and together they spend a lazy, but peaceful, day in the sun.  
  
The next day started the same, just for the little difference that Mirana was on time for breakfast. Lady Ellen was already seated. A servant was pouring tea as the owner of the house wished Mirana a good morning and bade her to sit.  
  
Mirana, who felt uneasy in the presence of the lady with out Miss Catherine, clasped her hands in her lap and stared silently at her plate. Lady Ellen buttered herself a piece of dark brown bread while asking the girl if she was enjoying her stay. Mirana nodded, but than remembered that a spoken answer was required. "Yes, madam, it has been most relaxing. I went to the library you had been talking about," unsure what to say, the girl bit her lip. "Go on!" Lady Ellen seemed interested. Delicately she bit into her bread and watched Mirana intently. Mirana was opening her mouth to continue when Miss Catherine entered the Dinning Room. Curtsying she told them that she had gotten lost and hoped that they forgive he this once. Lady Elle rose and said "Of course, my dear. It is perfectly all right. This is a big house with lots of corridors and many different rooms. It has happened to me too. Now come and join us." She pointed to a chair and went back to her bread.  
  
Mirana had never experienced so much freedom before. Except for meal times, she was able to come and go as she pleased. Don was always close by, going about his work but making sure Mirana had everything she required. After a week and a few days in Lady Ellen's household Mirana felt relaxed but restless. She was dying to see something else.  
  
She confined this to Don while he was sweeping the terrace and she was sitting close by and not doing anything in particular. Her hands itched to pick up a broom and to help him with his chores. "Please, let me help you! I feel so useless!" Don just kept working. "Ya aren't useless. A lady isn't supposed to clean or work. Ya are just meant to sit and look good." Glaring at him she replayed "Some are, but you seem to forget, I am no lady." Don just raised his eyebrows "My lady Ellen treats ya like a lady and, anyway, ya don't know yar parents. Who knows, they might have been royalty!" Mirana, who had told him about her past, just laughed it off "Yes, sure, I might be related to the his highness, the King of this beautiful country." Mirana pretended to be all prim and prober and acted to be waving to an invisible crowd. Don mock-bowed and continued sweeping.  
  
Some time later Mirana had a new argument. "If I don't sweep I'll get out of practise. If I'm out of practise and don't my chores properly at the orphanage I will get into trouble with the mistresses. You don't want to get me into trouble, do you!?" She glared at the boy who ducked his head. Mirana had made it difficult for him to object, but Mirana had forgotten one thing: Don wasn't born yesterday and had done his fair share with chores.  
  
"No offence, miss Mirana, but yar arguments aren't very good!" Don thought for a moment that he had gone too far, but was relieved to see Mirana snort. They grinned at each other, but Mirana wasn't to be out done by a boy (or any one else, for that matter!). "But, Don, I'm serious! I will get into trouble and I was hoping to get into the mistresses good books so that . . ." Mirana broke off. She had said too much already. Don peeked at the girl and asked curiously "So that. . .? Keep going." She however shook her head and didn't replay. Knowing that if Mirana wanted to talk she would, the boy didn't push her and finished his chore.  
  
Later Mirana got up and shook out her skirts. The petticoats underneath were sticking to her legs; it was a humid day. Turning, she went to the steps that lead into the garden and descended them. Don called after her "Where are ya going, miss?" Feeling guilty at having to question his mistress/friend he also had a duty to the owner of the house. "Just to the trees. You don't have to follow me. I will be fine. Take a break, you really don't need to watch me all the time." Don nodded, but his grey eyes followed Mirana's progress through the garden.  
  
Mirana didn't stop when she reached the trees. On she walked till she reached the wall surrounding the property. A bit to the left the girl spotted the black iron gate through which they had entered. Planning to turn back Mirana caught a glimpse of a pathway to the right. Deciding to explore a bit, she ducked under the branch of a small tree and was amazed.  
  
The clearing on which she now stood was beautiful. The grass was lush and flowers of all sorts bloomed in and around the small glade. A creek snaked its way through the grass and sunlight was filtered in between the branches and leaves overhead. Deciding to have a break, Mirana took of her shoes and stockings and sat down on a large flat stone, dangling her feet into the cool creek. A bird sang above her. Lying back the girl closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Mirana woke all of a sudden. The shadows were long; she must have been asleep for a long time. She couldn't feel her feet. Looking down at them she noticed that they had changed colour. They had turned a pale blue. Wincing, the girl lifted them out of the water and rubbed them till a little feeling returned. Putting the shoes and stockings back on, Mirana felt dizzy. Her sickness was catching up with her. I better go to bed early tonight, she thought to herself.  
  
Standing up, the world swayed around Mirana. Yup, an early bedtime coming up. Grasping the stone, she forced herself forward . . . straight into someone's arms. Blinking desperately, she recognised brown breeches, a white tunic and grey eyes. "So tired," she muttered to Don "Need to rest." She rested her head against the boy's shoulder. "Hush, miss Mirana, I'll help ya." Don tried to hold Mirana up right. "Yes, I know you will." Darkness closed in over Mirana and she fell into the black tunnel of unconsciousness. 


	7. Chapter 6

At last the tunnel came to an end. Mirana blinked and tried to sit up. Hands pushed her back down. Slowly her eyes focused. She was laying in the grass with Don leaning over her. Sunlight shone into Mirana's eyes. Groaning, she covered her face with her hands and tried to roll over.  
  
"Mirana, what happened? Do ya need anything?" Don asked anxiously. The girl sat up gingerly. "I need to lean on something. Please help to that tree over there." With Don's help she managed to drag herself till she rested with her back against the trunk. This had again tired her. "What happened?" Don sat crossed leg in front of her. Trying to hide her shame, Mirana rested her head on her hands "I collapsed." "I know that. But why, ya don't look weak!" Mirana laughed harshly "No, I am weak as a leaf. I've always been and always will be!"  
  
There was silence. Than Don dragged her hands away form her face. Looking her directly in the face he asked "Tell me, why?" Mirana could hardly look away from those grey eyes, but she forced herself to shake her head and close her eyes. To her immense shame, a tear ran down her cheek followed by more. Rubbing her eyes furiously she tried to hide her face, but Don had seen. She heard him get up and than he was sitting next to her, his arms rapped around her shoulders trying to comfort her. Mirana buried her head in his shoulder.  
  
Finally the tears stopped coming and Mirana started talking. She told him everything. Being a bastard, found on the street. Having no real friends. Being sick with no cure. Going to die. And having one last dream.  
  
Don listened silently, one arm rapped firmly around her thin shoulders. After the words had run out, Mirana felt better. A load had been lifted of her shoulders. She closed her eyes, blocking out the sunlight. The boy next to her let go of her and moved away. Looking, Mirana didn't see any alarm in his face. Nor shame or embarrassment just simple sympathy. He still meet her gaze and Mirana new that he wasn't her servant: He was her friend. There wasn't any thing to say. Don just asked if she felt well enough to get better. Than he helped the girl to her feet and offered his arm for her to lean on.  
  
Don escorted Mirana to her room, but after making sure that she was safely inside he went to Miss Catherine's door and knocked. After some time Ann opened. "Yes?" She said eying her fellow servant with distrust. "May I speak with 'e lady Catherine, please?" Don knew he had to be polite, even though his teeth hurt to do it towards the old fraud. "Mm," Ann motioned for him to follow her into the room. Miss Catherine was sitting in a chair near the window and was reading. Closing the book but leaving her hand between the pages, Miss Catherine looked at the boy.  
  
Bowing, Don told Miss Catherine that Mirana had collapsed, leaving out the fact that she had told him everything on her mind. Thanking him, Miss Catherine put down her book and went into the girl's room. Ann shooed Don outside.  
  
Mirana was lying on her bed, but her eyes twitched behind the lids. Miss Catherine sat next to her. "How are you feeling?" She asked stroking Mirana's cheek. "If Don told you, I will kill him!" Came the muttered replay. The woman sighed "Yes, he told me. He's a smart boy. Now, lets see what we can do to get rid of the headache and sleepiness." She got up and bustled around the room.  
  
Mirana sat up. "How did you know that my head feels as if someone had pounded it with a bat?" "My dear girl, I have known you now for many years. There are hardly any things you can hide from me." Grinning, Miss Catherine called for Ann to make a bath ready.  
  
That night after dinner, Mirana was sitting at the desk and was looking out the open window, when there came a tentative knock at the door. Sighing deeply, she got up and answered the it. Don stood outside looking uncomfortably the corridor up and down. Mirana invited him inside and got a smile in return. Closing the door, she turned around to see the boy looking at his feet as if there wasn't anything more interesting. Looking up, he said "Please sit, Mirana, ya still look pale." The girl obeyed thankfully and pointed to a second chair.  
  
Don grinned and sat. Than he seemed to remember why he was there and he looked down at his hands. "What is it, Don? Tell me." Mirana watched him closely. "Ya see, miss - " "Call me Mirana, will you?" Mirana interrupted him. Don grinned. "Mirana" he said as if tasting the word on his lips. "I've been thinking. Ya know how you told me about your dream, to see the ocean? I think it's unfair for the mistresses in the orphanage not to let ya. My grandam always said 'Follow yar dream, only it will lead ya to happiness!'"  
  
Don stopped. Looking around the room he spotted the books on the bedside table. They were all about the ocean. He nodded. "If yar life will be over soon, 'scuse me for being so frank, I think ya should take matters into yar own hands. If they wont take ya, take yarself there. No point living if not for a dream!" He watched the girl as the words sank in. Her eyes widened and widened till she finally squeaked "You mean, run away?" "Not precisely. More like, go on a long holiday and, well, not return." "But, Don, I can't! I don't know the way. How will I travel? Where will I stay?" Mirana shock her head sadly. "Hang on, Mirana, I've got a plan. Hear me out!" Don jumped to his feet and started pacing the room.  
  
"Didn't ya tell me that the group that went to the ocean are coming back today? Thought so. Ya will sneak back to the orphanage, grab the tents and other requirements, which they will hopefully hang outside for some fresh air, jump on a horse and ya will be on yar way!" "Don, wait, don't you see, I don't know the way!" "Ya don't, Mirana, but I do!" Don sounded pleased with himself. Mirana couldn't have heard right. "You mean, you will come with me? That's fantastic, but you won't be able to come back. They won't let you work here anymore. And your family, they need the money, remember?" Don shock his head, "I've earned enough money to keep my family alive for some time, plus extra money to keep us feed on the way!" "You're a genius, Don. Lord, when will we leave? When can you be ready?" Mirana got up and started picking up items and throwing everything onto one pile. "Tonight we'll go!"  
  
Don left to make a few arrangements, while Mirana packed a few belongings into a basket. About to leave, Mirana remembered that she probably would never see Miss Catherine again. Just the thought send tears into her eyes. Sitting down, she wrote a note for the woman, leaving out the fact where she was going and with who she was going. She finished the note by writing underneath: "I am following my dream!" The note stayed on the desk and Mirana ran into the garden on stockinged feet.  
  
Don was waiting for her in the glade where Mirana had collapsed. He too, was carrying a basket. When he saw Mirana, he took something out of the basket and gave it to her. "Put that on, it will be easier to ride in." Don commanded. A pair of brown breeched and a white shirt with a brown tunic - men's clothing. Mirana didn't argue. She went behind a tree and stepped out of the skirt and blouse. The new garments were a bit large, but not much.  
  
Joining Don again, Mirana asked "What should I do with this? It will only get in the way and I wont wear it again anyway?" She was holding up the gear she had been wearing previously. "Leave it, I guess." Don was starring at something over the girl's shoulder. Turning, she didn't see anything. "What are you doing?" Mirana turned back to him. "Not looking at ya!" "Why?" Mirana asked perplexed. She looked down at herself. She was decent, except for the fact that she was skin-tight breeches. And than she knew what the problem was: Don had never seen the legs of a girl. She shock her about so much ridiculous behaviour. Standing on her toes, she looked him firmly in the eye "Listen Don, my legs are covered, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Now look at them!" Mirana stepped back a bit. Don blushed scarlet red. But he looked. A swift glance and than away again. But he looked.  
  
"Now that, that is done, how are we going to get of this property. Isn't there a wall surrounding the whole park?" Mirana looked questioning at the boy. "Yeah, that's right. But there is a small side gate for servants a bit to the left from here." Don picked up a basket, but before he could reach out, Mirana had grabbed the other one. "We both carry, you aren't my servant. And don't argue, just lead the way!" With a flourished bow, she pointed ahead.  
  
The forest was dark. A owl called, but otherwise only the wind in the treetops could be heard. Both Mirana and Don jumped at the tiniest of sounds; a branch snapping under foot, leaves rustling overhead. Finally they reached a road. Don rummaged through his basket and produced a water flask. Uncorking it, he gave it to Mirana. Taking a small gulp, she handed it back. After they both had drunk their fair share of water, they continued down the road. They exchanged a few words, but mostly they travelled silently, keeping to the shadows.  
  
They had been walking for about an hour, Don always making sure that Mirana was feeling alright, when they reached the fork in the road, which would lead them to House Ravens Call. Again Don dug up the flask and they drank. Also a small piece of dry bread was eaten. Than Don helped the girl unto her feet and soon after they reached the orphanage. Here, Mirana took the lead.  
  
In the Head Mistress's office light still burned. Mirana and Don sneaked past the open window both not daring to breath. Finally, they reached the Kitchen garden. Like Don had predicted, everything had been hung outside for airing. While Don went through the kitchen garden and picked some ripe vegetables, Mirana choose two bedrolls from the washing line. Also she found a backpack someone had forgotten to empty. Inside were matches, cooking utensils, two plates and bowls and cutlery. About to go and find Don, she spotted breeches, hoses, shirts and tunics on the clothing line. They were a bit moist, but that didn't matter. Picking out those would her and Don best, she crammed them into the bag.  
  
Turning to go, she ran into Don. She remembered not to make too much noise but she couldn't stop herself from making a tiny yelp. Don just placed a finger to his mouth and motioned for them to depart. When they were a good distance down the road, they stopped and compared their finds. Next to some foods, Don had found boots for both of them. Quickly exchanging her leather slippers for the smaller pair, they continued down the road.  
  
Around dawn, Mirana couldn't feel her feet and her eyes kept on closing. Even Don had trouble staying awake. Finally he called a halt. Moving of the road, a way into the forest for cover, they pulled out the bedrolls and were asleep instantly. 


	8. Chapter 7

Mirana awoke to the smell of food. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she noticed that it wasn't even past midday. Sitting up, she stretched and crawled out of her bedroll. Don was sitting with his back to her and had a tiny fire going.  
  
When she sat down next to him he said "Good morning, early bird, breakfast is almost ready." Serious again he added "We should avoid making a fire, but after such a long night and so little sleep a warm meal works wonders." He handed her a bowel with gooey porridge. Nodding her thanks, she ate.  
  
Afterwards, she helped back everything together. Shouldering her basket and backpack she asked "How far is the ocean form here? How long will it take?" Don shrugged "On foot, at the speed we're goin', a week, give or take a few days. On horseback, four days maybe five if ya're takin' it easy." Mirana gaped at him "So long? You know I am weak. I won't be able to walk the whole way as fast as we did last night." "I'm aware of that, Mirana, I've got enough money, next town we're getting two horses." Don headed back to the road. Mirana followed "But the costs. Isn't it cheaper just to walk?" Don shook his head "No, anyway, when we reach our destination I'll sell them again and get the money back. Now come on, the next town is about an hours walk form here. There we'll have a rest."  
  
It took them less than an hour. Just before they entered the town Don stopped Mirana. "It will be easier if ya pretend to be a boy, my brother. Round here, lots of men grow their hair long and the loss tunic will hide yar chest." He blushed and avoided looking at the girl. She pretended as if nothing was wrong. "Fine," she said, "but my voice is too high for a boy. How about I'm a mute?"  
  
Mirana waited at the market square while Don obtained two horses. When finally he returned, he was mounted on a dark brown, almost black, gelding with white socks. The mare he was leading was smaller and seemed quieter. She was a light bay with no special markings except for one small white sock. The baskets were emptied and their contents filled into saddlebags. On the way out of the town, Don bought two hot corn breads at a stand and they were on their way again.  
  
The last time Mirana had set on a horse she had ridden side saddle like a proper young woman. This however was a normal saddle. It took some time to get used to it, but soon she noticed that it was easier to keep her balance. Don seemed to have been born on a horse. He had no problem controlling the grumpy gelding, who he named Joe for no particular reason. The mare was peaceful, she had already come with a name, but it didn't suit her: Lady. Don proposed to changed it and Mirana second that. So instead of Lady the mare was called Rassy after the town were they had purchased her, which was called Rastirm.  
  
The rest of the day went by with out any surprises. They found a nice spot under some birch trees where they set up camp. A patch of lush grass was a perfect site for the horses. The dinner was eaten quickly. Both, Don and Mirana, were drained of energy . But when they were lying in their bed rolls, sleep wouldn't come.  
  
When Don turned over for the fifth time, Mirana asked him "What are you going to do when you have brought me to the ocean?" Rolling onto her stomach, Mirana watched Don. "I'm going to stay with ya. What else?" Don didn't sound sleepy but he yawned. "What about your family?" Mirana never had a family, she didn't no anything about a family relationships and she was curious. "I'll see them soon enough." was the curt reply. "What when, well, I die?" Mirana couldn't help asking. Don sighed "Let's not think about it. Hopefully we'll find some one to help ya." Mirana shock her head "Don, forget it. I have had this condition for longer than I can remember. Magic is needed to cure me and I don't really believe in magicians and their tricks! I am going to die!" Don pulled the blanket over his face. Through the material came the muffled comeback "The ocean is magic. Ya'll see, there's still hope left. Now sleep!" "Is there something you know that I don't?" Mirana asked suspiciously, but Don was asleep.  
  
The next few days passed uneventful. Mirana was sore after the amount of riding, but Don watched and taught her and soon she was able to walk, trot and canter with out any problems. Don was secretly impressed, not everyone was able to trust a horse nor did everyone have the balance to ride securely like Mirana did after such a short period.  
  
One afternoon dark clouds appeared and before long it was pouring. Mirana was grumpy, her hair was a wet clump of hair, water dripped down her nose and she was cold. Don too didn't look all too happy. To think of something else, Mirana asked "How much longer till we reach or destination?" Joe, Don gelding, shook himself. Don grabbed the mane to hang on to while calling to Mirana "Tomorrow afternoon we should arrive at the sea-side. Than give us another half day to find a quiet and sheltered bay." Looking up at the sky he added "This weather is going to make me crazy. There's a town coming up soon. We'll find a nice inn and have a dry break!" Mirana liked the sound of that. She gave Rassy a gentle nudge and trotted off, Don next to her.  
  
Thunder rumbled in the distance as Don and Mirana cantered into the town. The streets were deserted, you could hardly see a horse length in front because it was raining so heavily. Mirana shivered and kept a look-out for an inn. Behind windows light could be seen, it was late and darkness had come early with the bad weather.  
  
The Inn to the Purring Cat was the only inn that still had room. The horses had been tied up in the barn behind the guest house and Don and Mirana took of their cloaks and sat down at one of the numerous tables in the dining room. Don ordered while Mirana glanced around. The table next to them was occupied with a large group of laughing males. A few of them had women on their laps and they were drinking ale. On the other side sat a lone traveller who hadn't taken off his cloak. It was noisy in the room, the smell of ale drifted across the heads from the bar and smoke hung in the air; a fire was going on the opposite side of the room and quite a few quests were smoking.  
  
Don and Mirana exchanged a few words, Mirana making sure to speak quietly so no one would recognise her as a girl. The woman who brought their meal was very talkative. She asked where they were going, why and where their parents were. Even though she was busy, she wouldn't leave till Don had given her answers. Mirana noticed that he lied without blushing. Making a mental note not to be too gullible around him, she ate quickly.  
  
The woman kept on returning to see if everything was alright with them. She seemed to like Don a lot, winking at him and, as Mirana later noticed, flirted without any shame with him. She introduced herself as May and it turned out that she wasn't even a woman yet; a year older than Mirana. After the meal, she gave them both a beaker of ale. Mirana tried hers and got a coughing fit. This brought Don to his senses. He paid and they went to collect their horses.  
  
They didn't make it across the courtyard. It rained even heavier than before. They went back into the dining room and asked if there were any rooms free. They were told that there was one free room with two bed in it. Don looked at Mirana who blushed, but managed to hide it. Don told them that they would take it and they were shown up the stairs.  
  
The room was small and the tiny window had to be kept close because of the rain. Mirana thought she would suffocate as she sat on her bed and was tacking of her boots. Don was washing his face in the small water basin as he said over his shoulder "Sorry about the room, hope ya don't mind sharing with me!" Mirana shrugged "It's not so much different to camping out. Here we have the privacy of walls." She grinned slyly "As long as May stays out it will be fine!" Don blushed deeply and muttered "I didn't have a choice, did I now?" Mirana grinning nodded. Don groaned "It's good to have friends, always so understanding." Mirana laughing crawled under the doona and whispered to herself "It sure is!" 


	9. Chapter 8

The next day dawned with a clear blue sky. Don was still asleep when Mirana got up. A blessing, she thought, now I can change with out any prying eyes. She opened the window. A cool, fresh wind blew in. Mirana shivered. Exchanging her tunic for a clean one, the girl turned around to find Don looking at her. Glaring at him she growled "Aren't you lucky that I didn't change my shirt!" Don nodded meekly and answered "Aye, but I would have closed my eyes anyway!" Yawning he stretched and sat up "How did ya sleep? Feels good to have a bed again, don't ya think?" Mirana nodded. She took out a fresh pair of breeches and told the boy "Close your eyes and cover your head with the blanket. If I find you peeping I'll have ears for breakfast!"  
  
Breakfast was quiet. Don and Mirana were the only ones sitting in the dinning hall. Mirana took the chance and talked normally. It didn't really matter any more if she was caught. They were leaving today and she would never see these people again. "Where are you going to sell the horses?" Mirana asked with her mouth full of porridge. Don swallowed before answering "There's one more town before the coast. It's bigger than this one; I'll get a better price for them."  
  
Mirana was just asking if it wasn't better to keep the animals when May came to their table. She looked extremely angry. But instead of turning to Don, she turned to Mirana. "You could have told me that he was yours, it would have spared me a lot of effort!" She snarled. Mirana didn't reply just raised her eyebrows at Don. He asked politely "What's the problem, May?" "The problem?" May shrieked "That thing opposite you is a girl! You told me he's your brother! It would have been so much easier just to tell me that she's your sweetheart!" May breathed heavily and glared at Mirana. She, however, decided to add fuel to the fire so she laughed. This annoyed May even more. "What is so funny?" She roared. Mirana winked at Don and said "You don't seem to understand our relationship, May! Don isn't my sweetheart! I am his sister." May wasn't convinced "Oh, really, I mean, of course, especially with that resemblance! Oh, and the same way you speak! Now why didn't I notice that?" She asked sarcastically. Mirana was baffled. She hadn't thought of that. But Don, who didn't seem to be bothered by the whole female argument, was ready. "Me dear May, not all siblings look alike. Anyway, we don't have the same dam. Our father married twice, that's all!" He nearly had May won over, but not quite. "So why didn't ya flirt back yesterday? Why didn't ya want to have some fun with me? I am known for being most pleasing around here!" May asked, fuming. Mirana couldn't control herself and snorted. May turned on her "What?" Mirana answered calmly "Not all males are - how do I put it? - attracted to you! Don believes in love, not in lust!" "Sure, as if! And now that I look at you, why are you wearing breeches? Why do you show your legs for every one to see?" May asked disgustedly. "Is there a reason for me not to?" Mirana answered while inspecting her fingers. Before May could reply, Don said quickly "Where we come form, anyone can wear breeches, even women and girls!" He finished to contents of his beaker and continued "Well, it's been fun! Now, if I can pay, please?"  
  
The morning was cold; Mirana pulled out her cloak and drew it firmly around her thin frame. Don watched her, his eyes guarded, but Mirana knew he was worried about her. Winter was coming on fast, snow would fall in the next month. At around lunch they reached the last town of their journey. A large wall surrounded it and you had to pay to get in. Mirana thought of Don's small purse and asked if it wasn't better to sell the horses else where. Don shook his head and lead her through the crowd to a horse dealer. The man would give seven crowns for one horse plus the saddle but Don was only selling for ten. After some time Mirana stopped listening to their argument and sat down next to their packs. After what felt like an eternity Don returned, smiling broadly. "Good man, that dealer, gave me twelve crowns for each horse! Ya just need to know what to say!" He too sat down and looked worriedly into Mirana's face "Ya look pale. Perhaps we should eat something and than find a nice spot to have a rest." He stood up and shouldered his packs. He gave Mirana a hand up, bought two hot turnovers and together they made their way out of the crowded town into the forest where they found a pleasant site to sit down.  
  
That afternoon Mirana saw the ocean for the first time. She and Don had been walking since just after lunch and her feet were sore. On reaching a beach Don made Mirana sit down. She let sand run through her hands, buried her feet in the fine crystals and took of boots and stockings to dip her feet in the salt water. The wind pulled her hair out of the ribbon, gave the girl red cheeks and teary eyes. The water shimmered almost silver when the sun touched it and the waves were a blue-green toped with a white. The waves breaking on the sand lulled Mirana to sleep and Don sat next to her not moving. For the first time, Mirana felt safe.  
  
Don found a small bay a bit to the south of the main beach. It was sheltered, the wind didn't breeze through and the waves were much smaller. A creek ran into the salt water; a good supply to fresh water. Trees at the edge of the beach sheltered them during the nights and form the sun during the day. Don spread a canvas sheet to keep their campsite dry and build a fire place to cook their meals.  
  
With time, Mirana got stronger. Her coughing faded, her hair became shiny and her eyes sparkled. Don watched her and knew that she was getting better. One morning after a soggy porridge Don stretched and said "I'm gettin' out of practise. I'm goin' for a run, need ta build my wind up." Getting up, He put on his boots. Mirana too stood up "Can I come?" Don looked surprised "Ya think it's a good idea? I mean, health wise." Mirana shrugged " Don't know, don't care. I too want to get fitter." She searched for her boots and pulled them on. Don nodded "Let's go."  
  
So they ran. They ran every morning. In the beginning Mirana could never keep up, but she pushed herself. She got used to the stich and began to ignore it. Only feeling the sand under her feet and the wind in her face, only hearing her breathing and her heart beat and the ocean rushing up to meet the beach.  
  
One day in late autumn Don stoped when they reached the other end of the beach. He was out of breath and the blood pounded through his veins. Mirana next to him didn't seem to suffer what so ever. She was breathing faster than usual and she was a bit red in the face, but she wasn't in any obvious pain. "Mirana, ya must have been fakin' yar sickness, ya aren't even tired after this much fast running!" Don said in disbelief. Slowly Mirana turned around but she didn't look at Don "I don't understand it either! I never used to be able to run more than a few meters at the most!" She shook her head. "Told ya the ocean is magic!" Don nodded his head towards the water "There's more to it than meets the eye! Now lets head back!"  
  
The water was freezing when Mirana stepped into it only wearing a shirt and a loincloth. Remembering to keep moving she waded in till the water lapped around her thighs. The bottom of the shirt was drenched. Turning she called to Don, who was wearing the same and was about level with her "Is this a good idea? It's almost icy!" Don's lips were turning blue but he shook his head "Ya need to be able ta swim." And he dived and pulled Mirana's legs from under her.  
  
With lots and lots of patience Don taught Mirana to become one with water. Which strokes to use and how to body-surf through the waves. Mirana learned quickly and by the time the ocean got to cold she was able to dive and swim through the waves like a fish. Again, Don was impresses.  
  
The morning dawned grey and damp. Outside of their shelter it was pouring. Don made a quick meal and together with Mirana decided to go for a morning run. Once the two had passed through the small forest that separated the main beach from the minor bay, a wind met them with full force, driving them back. Mirana's long hair was pulled out off the band, which happened frequently. Her swearing was drowned by the howling wind around them. Don had trouble moving forward. Mirana signalled for them to retreat to shelter, which they did.  
  
"It's useless, we can't run in this weather!" Don said. Mirana nodded. "Lets go back." Don turned to go but Mirana stopped him "No, lets just sit for a moment. I want to watch the ocean; I feel a change." She sat and leaned against the trunk of a tree. Don dropped to his knees in front of her "Ya mean, ya feel the end? Ya," he stopped and swallowed "Ya're goin' to die?" Mirana answered truthfully "I'm not sure. All I feel is a change." She fell silent and watched the waves crash onto the shore. Don sat back and waited. 


	10. Chapter 9

Mirana's imagination was going crazy on her. Through the wind and rain she saw a being glide towards them. It seamed to have wrapped cloth around it's frame and the wind snatch at it making it dance around the body. As the creature came closer, Mirana saw that it was a woman.  
  
But what a woman! Tall and thin with gentle red curls, she was dazzling. The dress, as it turned out, left her shoulders bare and reached the floor the ground. It's many folds allowed it to fly around it's owners body looking graceful and light. The light blue didn't clash with the red hair.  
  
Even though it was cold, the woman didn't wear a cloak. Nor did she look cold. Mirana was sure that she was having hallucinations and rubbed her eyes vigorously. Don noticed it and made a questioning sound. Before Mirana could answer he saw the lady. But instead of looking bedazzled or disbelieving he gave a shout and jumped to his feet. Ignoring the wind, the ran to the lady and through himself at her feet. Mirana followed thinking her friend had lost his mind. The woman leaned down and stroked Don's cheek before pulling him to her feet. Together they made their way back to the trees and to Mirana who was watching suspiciously.  
  
Out of the wind, Don bowed to the lady and said "Milady, beggin' yar pardon, but why are ya here? How can I serve ya?" Mirana was surprised. She had never heard Don speak so humbly to anyone, not even lady Ellen. This person must be important! The lady sank elegantly to her feet and replied in a soft, soothing voice "Don, it is very good to see you well! His majesty and I are pleased with you!" Don blushed but he seemed to be more than happy. "I have come to bring you home. You and Mirana!" The woman's eyes turned to the girl who jumped. The woman knew her name! The green eyes turned back to the boy and she smiled "I think it is time for you to introduce us so that I can explain!" Don nodded and whispered "Yes, milady." Than turning to Mirana he said importantly "This is her majesty, Queen Korala of the realm of Aquas!"  
  
Mirana gasped. A queen! She had never heard of a land called Aquas, though. But that didn't mean very much, she only knew the countries boarding her own. Remembering, she curtsied. That didn't work very well because she was wearing breeches so she changed her mind and bowed. Blushing, she looked at her feet. Don explained to the queen "Milady, this is Mirana, but I belief yar highness knows more about her than I do!" Bowing he took a couple of steps back and sat down. Mirana, feeling embarrassed to be the only one standing, also sat down leaning against the same tree as before.  
  
"Mirana, I owe you an apology." Korala said, "I should have come to you earlier. Your father stated in his will that you were to return to us before your 13th birthday, following the airer's time." Mirana interrupted "Pardon, the airer's time?" The queen nodded "Yes, but I'll get to that in a moment. It's a lot easier to start at the beginning, you can ask questions later!" She stretched her legs and continued "Like I was saying, I was supposed to get you earlier, but I was delayed. You have never heard of Aquas, I presume?" Before Mirana could answer Queen Korala continued "There's a world running parallel to this one. It's also called Earth, but it's set under the ocean!"  
  
She stopped Mirana from speaking by holding up a hand with very slender fingers "It's not that we breath water! No, we breath air just like in this world, but it's got a higher level of salt in it which we need to live. None of our people can survive in this world for more than 15 years, still airer's time, unless they live close to the ocean were there is lots of salt in the air. Like you know, you would have died if you would have remained in the orphanage. That is the secret behind your sickness!" She turned her head to the ocean and was silent for while. Than she continued "That's really the only difference that's worth mentioning for the time being."  
  
"But, my lady, why am I here and not in . . . Aquas?" Mirana asked curiously. Korala nodded "Your family. Your father was Sir Henris, Baron of Summer Reaches. Your mother was lady Spinxa, Baroness of Summer Reaches. And you are Mirana of Summer Reaches! You don't have any siblings and, I am sorry to say, both your parents have passed away." She sighed deeply and Mirana asked "Please, tell me everything!"  
  
"Your parents adored each other. They had everything they needed except for children. Lady Spinxa couldn't receive, but than after five years of marriage they finally got lucky: you were on your way! Your mother wasn't very old, 35 years and your father was two years older. They knew to take care and your father didn't leave Spinxa's side during the nine months. But after you had been delivered, your mother got very sick. There was no hope and she died the day after your birth. Henris was grieve stricken. He couldn't think straight. Not knowing how to live with out his lost wife, he knew his end had also come. The same day he took you to House Ravens Call with a note saying your name and your age. And the following day he too was dead."  
  
Mirana didn't know what to say. She had never met her parents so she didn't feel the loss, but still she felt lonely. Korala's story hadn't made it easier for her, just clearer. "So what will happen to me now?" Mirana asked shakily. "I'm taking you home!" Korala answered straight away. "But, I don't have anywhere to go, do I?" Mirana sounded sceptic. "Mirana, your father asked my husband and me to take care of you. We'll never replace them, but we'll treat you like our own child! Summer Reaches has gone to another family, but your still nobility! And noble girls, such as your self can live in the palace!" Korala was getting worked up. Taking a deep breath she said "Anyway, enough talk, let's get your gear and be on our way!"  
  
Don jumped to his feet to give the queen a hand up. Mirana scrambled up and bowed "You majesty, if I may ask, what role does Don play in all this?" Don blushed and Korala smiled "He can answer that! Oh, and Mirana, don't bother with the 'your majesty'! It makes me feel old and your mother and I were close friends!" Mirana didn't feel well about being on such close terms with royalty, but she decided to go with the flow and turned to Don. "Well?" she said. "I was send to make sure ya didn't die before Queen Korala could get ya!" Don said avoiding to look at Mirana. "But you really are Don, right?" Mirana didn't know what to think any more.  
  
Don bowed "Don of Water Vale, at yar service!" He straighten and winked "My ma is form Seeria. That's where I get my accent from!" Mirana was confused "Seeria?" "A country like Aquas. We'll have time to discuss more about it later. Now hurry up, I would like to be home before lunch!" Korala grabbed Mirana's hand and pulled her along.  
  
In record time they packed up the camp site. Korala gave a hand, but was more in the way than helped. Shouldering packs they returned to the main beach and Mirana called over the wind "How do we get to Aquas?" "Easy, watch." Korala took Mirana by one hand and Don by the other than yelled "We head out into the waves. Only think of the ocean and Aquas. It's enough to repeat the name over and over. When I pull on your hand dive, always thinking of Aquas, that very important! Understand?" Mirana nodded and thought. Aquas, Aquas, Aquas, Aquas - 


	11. Chapter 10

They were standing in a tiled room. The walls were white and the floor a deep blue. Mirana blinked water from her eyes. Looking down, she noticed that her clothing was soaked and puddles were building puddles around her feet. Next to her Queen Korala stretched and too looked down herself. She sighed and said "This dress is ruined, what a shame, I was really fond of it! Oh, well, life goes on!" Turning to Mirana she added "Welcome to Aquas! We are standing in the Arrival Room. This is the only way to get to the world we came from and back! But now, lets first change into dry garments." She opened the door and Don and Mirana followed her out.  
  
As it turned out, the palace was big! Soon Mirana lost all sense of direction. One hallway lead into a different one. Rooms followed rooms. After climbing a staircase, the queen stoped and said to Don "You parents are waiting for you in the chambers! We'll meet in the throne room in half an hour!" Don bowed and said "Yes, your majesty!" he took the right hallway and Korala lead Mirana down the left one. Every one they passed bowed or curtsied to their ruler muttering greetings.  
  
Finally Queen Korala opened a set of doors and conducted Mirana inside. Mirana gasped. With out being told, she knew she was in the royal wing. The place had a certain aura. All of a sudden, a little girl ran out of an adjoining room and through herself at the queen, shrieking "Mama, mama!" Korala picked her up and laughing spun her around. The child had red, curly hair like her mother and was wearing a dress which reached just below her knees. Korala introduced her to Mirana "This is my youngest daughter, Evie! She's eight, following Oceanic time. Evie, this is Mirana." At that moment another girl entered followed by a very tall, very handsome man. Korala gave the girl a hug and kissed the man who wrapped his arms around her. "Mirana, this is Sarisa and his majesty, King Neptune, my husband." Korala explained as Mirana bowed. To the girl's surprise, Neptune took her hands and kissed her on the brow saying "Welcome, Mirana, it is a pleasure!" His voice was loud and clear and it reminded Mirana of waves rolling onto shore. His black hair was short and his green eyes were piercing. His skin was tanned and he was thin, but muscular. He wore breeches, a blouse and a tunic all in different shades of green. His boots were black and looked well worn. Sarisa was, unlike her younger sister, a lady. Her black, straight hair was tucked up, she moved with grace and her posture was perfect. Her dress was long and very elegant. She's a beauty, thought Mirana, and she knows it!  
  
Korala took her by the arm and said "You'll meet my son later, for now we must change before we catch our deaths." Turning to her family she said "Give us a while, than we have a lot to talk about!" She pulled Mirana into a hallway and lead her farther into the wing.  
  
Queen Korala found Mirana a dress and a pair of slippers. After they had both swapped their wet garments for dry ones, Korala and Mirana went back into the labyrinth of hallways and rooms till they reached the throne room were the whole royal family plus Don and his family was waiting. A servant called them into the dining room where they ate lunch. Mirana couldn't absorb any of the things going on around her. She sat next to Don who was talking to a woman who turned out to be lady Margeta of Water Vale, his mother. On Mirana's other side sat Sarisa who wasn't very talkative and was manly focused on her plate. This was fine with Mirana, who was to confused to talk.  
  
After the meal, Korala, Neptune, Sarisa and Evie took Mirana into a sitting room. Korala sat down in a arm chair and said "I am sure you have many questions, now is a good time to discuss an few things. Ask away!" Mirana didn't know where to start "You speak of Oceanic time and of airer's time. What is the difference?" The King answered "Time runs different here. It's slower. So if you are thirteen, airer's time, your only ten here! It doesn't make you less smart or premature, you get older here." "So three years, airer's time is only one year here?" Korala nodded. "Are we under the airer's ocean?" was Mirana's next question. "In a way! There's a layer between. No one can get across. It's been tried many times, but unsuccessfully." Korala responded "It can't leak either, we are completely safe!" Mirana didn't know what to think "Do you have a sun?" Neptune laughed "In a matter of speaking! The layer that separates the airer's world form this one is transparent. That is also why our 'sky' is a very dark blue. Our sun is a giant fish which shines as bright as the sun. He swims along the layer at the speed of the sun travelling over the sky in the airer's world, he can't die and we call him Suriko."  
  
For a strange reason every thing made sense to Mirana, no matter how crazy it seemed. She told them so  
  
"I think that's all for the time being, I'll ask more as I get to know Aquas. Wait," she interrupted herself "one last question: What's going to happen to me?" Korala and Neptune exchanged looks before the queen answered "You have a choice. You can either become a noble lady or you can become a defender of this country!"  
  
"At ten, which is your age in this dimension, really all noble girls go to the convent to learn proper lady behaviour, writing, reading and all those things a lady needs to know. At around 18 they come to the palace where their family chooses a husband for them. This is the life most parents want for the daughters, but if the ladies life doesn't suit you, you can become a knight, a defender of Aquas. Also at ten the boys and girls who wish to serve in this way leave their family to live in the palace during their learning. For the first year you are taught weapon work, horse riding, surviving in the country at the palace. Then you are chosen by a knight in the field as a squire. You serve them till they believe you ready, a minimum of 7 years. Than you are made into a defender and you work for the crown. "  
  
Neptune interrupted his wife "Four years ago, the rules were changed, girls can be trained as defenders too. It used to be only the boys, for diverse reasons. Most families don't want their daughters to take up arms, so at the moment only one girl is in the training. She's in her second year. That's it! Because you don't have a family to give you pressure, it's entirely up to you! In one month the new semester starts. By than you must have decided!"  
  
Mirana gulped. Such a choice! She would have to sleep on that and think it over. Korala seemed to read her thoughts "Too much to decide in such a short time! Come on, I'll show you around and introduce you." She got up and everyone followed suit. Mirana bowed to the king and the princesses and followed the queen like a lost puppy outside.  
  
Korala showed Mirana, her room which was just down the hallway from the royal wing. After that she took Mirana to the tailor to get dresses, breeches, blouses and tunics made. "Am I aloud to wear breeches?" Mirana was surprised. Korala chuckled "Yes, child, we are moving into a new age of living; girls can wear what they want, but most parents are still too conservative to accept the changes."  
  
At long last Korala showed Mirana the gardens. The first thing Mirana did was look up. The sky was a dark blue and had a green tinge to it, like the ocean. She searched for Suriko, the sun, but could only find a shinny, circular object high above which was radiating heat and light.  
  
After a complete tour of the palace and surroundings, including the wall, training yards, ball rooms and servant's quarters, Korala and Mirana sat down in a shady spot in the garden and Korala pulled out a map. Together they poured over it and in the following hours, Mirana learned about Aquas and neighbouring countries. She saw that Fief Summer Reaches was far in the north of the country, close to Oceanica, the large ocean to the north-east of Aquas. Korala told her companion that after the death of Baron and Baroness of Summer Reaches, the Fief had gone to another family; Earl Karl of Leris was unmarried and if he didn't receive a heir the fief would return to Mirana.  
  
Later on Don found them there. He bowed low and said "Good afternoon, your majesty, Mirana. I was wondering," he stopped unsure how to continue. "You were wondering if you could take Mirana? I was hoping you would ask, after all who would want to spend a wonderful afternoon like this one stuck with me?" Korala winked as Mirana told her that she thought it fantastic. "Bring Mirana back to the royal wing, I think she'll be lost and anyway she still needs to meet my son!" Korala said to Don. Don and Mirana bowed to the queen and left.  
  
They took a path along the side of the palace while Don said "I want ya to meet my friends! Not all will be there, ya see, we've got a month of relaxation between terms and some of them went back to their fiefs, but I told some ta meet us at the yards." He opened a set of double doors and showed Mirana the way inside. Turning back to him she asked with raised eyebrows "Aren't they outside?" Don blushed "Yes, but there's a short-cut!" He lead the girl down a hallway which Mirana thought looked strangely familiar. She stopped in front of a door, her door!  
  
"Wait!" she called to Don. She opened the door and stepped inside and closed the door. A couple of minutes later Mirana stepped back outside. She had changed from a tight, red dress into brown breeches, white blouse, brown tunic and black boots. Answering his questioning look with "More practical!" they continued down the corridor. 


	12. Chapter 11

After what seemed like eternity Don and Mirana finally left the building. Down a little path and finally they reached the training yards where pages and squires where taught. A handful of youths stood at the fence and waved to Don. "Got lost?" One boy asked when Don and Mirana reached them "I remember you saying 3rd bell after lunch!" Don punched him in the arm and started introductions "Mirana, this is Kevis of Winds Sweep, over there is Teridor but we call him Ter, Perin is the one on the fence, the one with black hair is Cerry and that's Sam. Every one, this is Mirana of Summer Reaches! She's the one I was talking about!" Mirana glared at her friend who just grinned.  
  
"Don't worry, lass, he's always like that!" Mirana didn't remember all the names but thought it was Ter who had commented. Mirana smiled and said "Yes, I'll always remember those sly remarks on our journey." Straight away the boys, who were all between 15 and 11, Oceanic time, wanted to hear about the airer's world. So they found a couple of benches and Don and Mirana told them what they knew and had experienced. Don's friends liked Mirana immediately; she was smart, humorous and unlike most girls not stuck up or flirty.  
  
The topics varied and Mirana asked them about themselves. Kevis was 13 and his knight master and he were spending a month in the palace to relax. He was a sharp boy, but he used his tongue more than his brain which lead him to saying funny things. Teridor of Kaliorn was 14, lanky and seemed to know the palace like the back of his hand. Perin of Okol was the son of the chief healer of the palace. His mother had died a couple of years ago. His eyes were very dark and very piercing. He and Don were cousins and both 15.  
  
Cerry of Thomis was a shy boy of 11. He seemed to think everyone would laugh at him if he said something weird and he couldn't sit still. Sam surprised her. He was 14, had dark brown hair, same coloured eyes, a tanned skin, tall, but unlike Ter, not lanky. He was muscular and handsome.  
  
Sam was the crown prince of Aquas.  
  
But the boys were more interested in Mirana and the airer's world. If she asked a question about Aquas, one would answer but straight away asked about the world above the ocean. "Whom did you live with up there, Mirana? Why did they let you go?" Kevis question hurt. She bit her lip and tried to cover her pain. Only Don knew how to read her and answered with a meaning look "She lived in an orphanage, but I don't think you want to know about it." Kevis didn't take Don's hint and replied "But we do! I've never seen an orphanage! What was it like?" Don glared at him but Mirana took a deep breath and said with a steady voice "House Ravens Hall, old mansion, old garden, run by strict mistresses, I wont miss it and that's really all you need to know!" She smiled sweetly at Kevis, but her eyes were hard. The boy gulped and changed the subject.  
  
A loud bell rang making Mirana jump. "That's the pre-dinner bell. It lets everyone know that there's half a bell left before dinner." Ter told her as they got to their feet. Together they strolled up the path to the palace. When they reached the entrance Sam asked "Tomorrow morning, same spot? I think it's time to sharpen of fighting skills again." He grinned and the other boys agreed to meet half a bell after breakfast. "You can join us again, Mirana! I am sure we can find a horse for you. Have you ever used a sword of bow?" Perin asked. Mirana shock her head and said "At the orphanage only the boys learned to defend themselves, girls had to stick to needle work and singing." She shuddered and added "But I would love to join you!" Perin and the others grinned and said their good byes.  
  
Don, Mirana and Sam took the same hallway. The boys discussed their knight masters while Mirana tried to memorise the route. At her door, Don and Sam told Mirana to wait for them; they would pick her up for dinner. She thanked them and went into her room.  
  
For the first time she looked around her new chamber. The bedroom was much bigger than the one in Lady Ellen's villa. The walls were painted ocean blue and the bed was covered in a matching bed-spread. She sat on the bed and was taken aback by how soft it was. The desk in front of the window was made out of the same wood as the wardrobe. Getting up, she glanced out the window. Her room overlooked a pond. Suriko was disappearing over the horizon which brought Mirana back to her senses. Quickly she examined the other room. A bath was waiting for her and in the corner was a privy. She stepped into the steaming bath and had a rapid scrub. Grabbing a towel, she dried herself and chose a dark blue cotton dress. The sleeves reached her elbows and were lose. White stockings and black slippers covered her feet and legs. Mirana was dragging a brush through her straight hair when there was a knock at the door. Grabbing a ribbon she tied her mane back and ran to open.  
  
Sam was standing outside. His black breeches, white blouse and shiny black boots suited him well. He smiled and said "Sorry, forgot to mention that we've got important guests. A group of nobles from Seeria." Looking her up and down he mock bowed and added "But you look wonderful. Herforis, your so easy to like!" Mirana blushed scarlet and said while closing her door "Really, your highness! But who is Herford?" "Herforis is the god of lightening and metals." "How many gods do you have?" Mirana asked disbelievingly. Sam laughed "Too many to name them all. There's a god or goddess for almost everything. The mains ones are Meridor god of fire and the Goddess." "Oh!" At that moment Don came running down the corridor. "Sorry I'm late! Come on or else we wont be on time." They dashed down sets of steps, corridors, more steps and more corridors. Mirana was helplessly lost and nearly tripped on her hem. Sam grabbed her before she fell. She muttered and embarrassed "Thank you, your highness!" His only reply was "Stop calling me 'your highness'! My friends call me Sam!" "Am I your friend?" Mirana nearly collided with Don who had slowed down in front of her. In an orderly fashion they entered the room where the nobles and guests were waiting for the dinning hall doors to open and Sam whispered to Mirana "Of course you are!"  
  
Mirana's dinner partner was Perin. They grinned at each other and enjoyed a four-course dinner. When the boy noticed that she didn't just pick at her dinner, but ate heartily without stuffing herself, he laughed. The conversation ranged from adults to families to homes. They spotted other the other boys, all looked extremely uncomfortable with their dinner partners. Well-groomed girls with blond hair and tiny waists, they too looked uneasy. Sam was sitting two seats down from Mirana and Perin. When his and Perin's eyes meet, Mirana saw her partner wink and than nod her head in her direction. Sam glared at his friend and turned away. "What happened?" Mirana asked. Perin laughed, "Just told him that you're my partner." He took a sip of his glass and added, "Did you see his partner? Skin and bones plus too much paint in her face!" Mirana leaned forward and looked at the girl. Wincing at Sam's bad luck, she took a spoonful of pudding.  
  
After King Neptune had risen and led the queen outside, everyone jumped to their feet and followed them. The monarchs guided the way into a ballroom. Perin grabbed Mirana's arm before they lost each other in the crowd and pulled her to the side. A moment later Sam and Ter appeared next to them; they had left their partners on their own. Kevis followed them, but he still had his partner. He winked at them and said, "I owe this lovely lady a dance. See you later!" He was gone. Ter and Perin goggled after him. Sam sniggered and Mirana just raised one eyebrow. Everyone else had entered the ballroom. Music and the rustle of long skirts was coming from inside; the first dance had started.  
  
"I really don't want to go in!" Sam sighed. "Why not?" Ter asked him. "It's expected of a prince to dance and I hate it!" The others laughed. Perin looked at Mirana "You can dance, right?" Mirana snorted "No!" "But didn't you say, the girls at the orphanage were taught?" Ter demanded. Mirana laughed, "We were, but I was always stepping on my partner's foot. The mistresses were distressed and told me I was hopeless!" The young men guffawed. Mirana raised an eyebrow at them. After the had stopped laughing Sam sighed, "I guess we don't really have a choice, do we?" The others shook their heads. "Than let's get it behind us!" Sam grimaced but led his friends into the ballroom.  
  
"There you are, your highness!" Sam's dinner partner had been standing next to the door and waiting for him. Sam bowed to hide his grimace "Lady Gadin, excuse my disappearance! My I introduce my friends, Teridor of Kaliorn, Perin of Okol, Cerry of Thomis and Mirana of Summer Reaches." They bowed and Mirana curtsied. When she straightened, Mirana found Lady Gadin's eyes on her. The girl gulped, Lady Gadin didn't look very happy! Perin came to her rescue, "If you will excuse us, Sam, Lady Gadin . . . We will go and find drinks." He bowed and quickly winked at the others. Mirana curtsied and watched Lady Gadin form under her lashes; the lady smiled and took Sam's arm while he looked stunned at his bad fortune. Lady Gadin guided him away, even as the others chuckled.  
  
They found a small table in the corner of the ballroom and Ter left them to acquire drinks. While the four sipped, they watched the dancers. "Hey, isn't that Don?" Cerry asked quietly, breaking the silence. They all stretched their necks. There, on the other side of the dance floor was Don. Mirana couldn't see the girl in his arms. Perin stood up and, pretending to be looking for someone, edged around the dancers and got a look at Don's partner. Mirana saw him gasp and spin around. A moment later he was next to them again. "You won't belief it! Don is dancing with Lady Sarisa, Sam's sister!" He gasped. "What?" The others asked together. "And they look very happy together!" Perin added. Ter shook his head in disbelief "Who would have thought, our little Don all grown up and in love!" The others sniggered. Mirana too, but all of a sudden she chocked. Cerry patted her on the back "You okay?" he asked. The girl nodded but motioned with her head at something behind Ter. The boys all turned. There stood Sam looking everything but happy. Perin laughed nervously "Hello there, Sam, good fellow! Care to, ahm, join us?" Sam glared and answered sweetly "I don't sit with traitors! But that's not why I came. Mirana, I need to dance with you!" Mirana raised her eyebrows. "Why, your highness, have you already forgotten, I can't dance!" "Don't call me 'your highness'! But please, if you don't Lady Gadin will want another dance. Have you ever danced with a skeleton?" He made puppy eyes and Mirana laughed. "Fine, but won't be my feet that will hurt afterwards!" The others whistled and clapped. Turning to them, Mirana added, "Don't give my seat away! I'll be back after one dance!" Sam took her arm and pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
Sam spun Mirana around. She saw him wince as she stepped onto his foot for the second time. "Those mistresses were right, you are hopeless!" Don said through gritted teeth.  
  
Mirana laughed, "Remember, it was your idea to dance!" Sam sighed. They moved more the side of the floor. Sam, who was a bit taller than Mirana, saw something over the top of her head and winced again. "What is it?" Mirana asked quietly. As an answer, Don twirled her and Mirana could see the problem. Lady Gadin was standing there and glared at them. "Whoops!" Mirana whispered. Sam nodded friendly and dragged Mirana further onto the floor. The music stopped. Mirana let go of Sam's arm and curtsied, "Thank you, your highness, for a wonderful dance!" She winked and left him standing there.  
  
Ter and Perin had tears in their eyes; they had been laughing, Cerry just grinned. When Mirana sank onto her chair, Cerry poured a glass of water and pushed it over to her. She nodded her thanks and gulped the contents down. "That looked fun!" Perin commented as Ter sniggered. Mirana sighed, "I was trying my best! I only stepped on his highnesses foot twice!" "Definitely yar best!" Don had decided to show up. He leaned on the back of his cousin's chair. "Do ya have a spot for me?" "Sure!" Ter moved over and made some space. "And for me?" Sam appeared. Perin nodded and said, "Of course, for his highness, who danced so marvellously with Lady Mirana." Sam said sarcastically "Thank you, Master Okol, for salving my wounded pride!" Cerry got another chair and finally they were all siting together.  
  
"So, Don, why didn't you tell us about Lady Sarisa?" Perin asked as he poured drinks for everyone. Don flushed and quickly drank half of his glass to cover his embarrassment.  
  
Sam looked startled at Don, but they didn't get to hear Don's explanation because Queen Korala arrived. The boys jumped to their feet, except for Sam, and bowed while Mirana curtsied. "Good evening, Pearlers!" Korala said mildly, "If you will excuse Mirana, I wish for her to meet some ladies!" Mirana curtsied again and followed the queen away from the boys. "Sorry to interrupt, Mirana, but, just for a change, I would like you to be introduced to some girls!" "That's fine with me, your royal -" "Mirana, please call me by my name!" the queen interrupted. Mirana didn't get a chance to reply for they had reached a group of, well-groomed, giggling girls. They all curtsied to the queen and looked interestedly at Mirana. "Lady Mirana, this is Lady Rustia, Lady Martis and Lady Bellsta. I will leave you with them!" Korala said and bustled of before they could curtsy again.  
  
"Aren't you the one, who was dancing with the crown prince just before?" The speaker hadn't been introduced to Mirana; she was a couple of years older than Mirana. Mirana answered, "Yes, I was!" Straight away the girls pulled her into their little group, poured her a sweet and sticky wine and wanted to know everything about the dance. Mirana had never felt so uncomfortable. Soon the girls learned that she had spent the afternoon with Sam's group and wanted to know whom she had flirted with and who had reacted. When Mirana said that they had become her friends and not crushes the girls giggled and told her that they could keep a secret. Extremely annoyed, Mirana tried to keep her temper under control but she knew it was only a matter of time before she exploded. All of a sudden silence fell over the group. Mirana looked up and saw Perin walk over to them. He winked at her.  
  
A few girls had blushed and were playing with their hair. In front of them Perin stopped and bowed, "Lady Mirana, my I have a dance." All heads turned to Mirana. She glared at her friend, but he just winked again. And than Mirana understood. Jumping to her feet most un-lady-like, she bobbed and he took her arm and led her onto the dance floor. "Thank you!" Mirana muttered to Perin as he twirled her around. His answer was a wince; she had stepped onto his foot. Grinning, Mirana took his arm and led him back to the boy's table. They all jumped to their feet and bowed to her. Mirana raised one eyebrow in mock disbelief, but curtsied. Laughing they all sat down again.  
  
"So, how was it?" Don asked her. Mirana sighed "Even worse than in the orphanage! Lots of giggling and playing with hair!" Perin shuddered. "What did I miss?" Mirana asked as she took a sip of water. It was refreshing after the sweet wine. "Nothing really! We were just planning to leave the party. It's close to midnight already!" Ter looked over to the door. "If we want to be the first in the stables tomorrow morning, we should all go to bed soon!" The others agreed and split up. Sam, who lived in the royal wing, took Mirana along. In front of her door, Mirana asked, "When and where will be breakfast?" Sam groaned, "Nearly forgot to tell you! One and a half bells after dawn in the royal wing! My mother said you would be always dining with us. Good night, Mirana!" "Good night, Sam!" Mirana replied and slipped into her dark room. 


	13. Chapter 12

The next day started with the ringing of a loud bell. Muttering, Mirana pushed back and got out of her bed. She opened the curtains and opened the window. The morning air was refreshing. She was just going through her closet when a knock on the door gave her a fright. Quickly opened. A maid stood there carrying a bowel of steaming water. The girl curtsied and went past Mirana into the bathroom. She returned empty handed. She bobbed a curtesy again and said, "My name is Silna, lady Mirana, and I am your maid." Mirana gasped; she had never had a maid. "If you need help with dressing, or face-paint I'll help. I can also sweep and clean. Do you need any assistance?" Mirana was taken aback "No," she stuttered "I don't think I'll need help with make-up or dressing. Just bringing the water and maybe sweeping will do!" Silna could hardly contain her surprise. Well mannered she nodded, curtsied and left.  
  
Mirana brushed her teeth and washed her face in the hot water. Than she turned back to the closet. It was difficult to choose an outfit. The queen had given her dresses for every occasion. Finally, clothed in a dark green, tunic dress that reached her ankles and a white blouse underneath, Mirana made her way down the corridor. She had managed to tame her hair into a loose bun and her new black boots hardly made a sound on the floor. She knocked on the door that led into the royal wing, which was opened eventually by a grumpy looking servant. "Yes?" He asked Mirana suspiciously. "I am to dine with the royal family." Mirana explained shyly. "Oh?" The servant asked, but didn't open the door further "I wasn't told about any guests for breakfast!" Mirana was about to loose her temper with the man, when she heard Sam's voice behind the servant. "Is there a problem?" "Yes." Said the man "A young lady at the door." Sam's head poked out and his face broke into a grin "Good morning, Mirana! Come in, come in!" Turning to the servant he said "It's okay, Stefan, she's welcome. When ever she wants to come in, let her!" Stefan bowed and closed the door behind Mirana.  
  
Sam guided the way into the private dinning room of the rules of Aquas and their family. The king was already seated. Mirana curtsied. "Good morning, child. Please, both of you sit down. I feel guilty sitting here on my own!" Neptune motioned to two chairs. "So Samiel, how was the party yesterday?" The king looked at his son, eyes dancing. "Well, father, the usual - awful! Why do I have to dance?" Sam looked pleadingly at his father. "Can't you change that tradition?" "Why Sam, if my old eyes didn't fool me, you were happily dancing with Mirana yesterday!" Mirana jumped as her name fell. She hadn't followed the conversation. "But father, that was mostly to keep Lady Gadin of my back!" Sam said desperately. "Yes, your majesty, I was only helping his highness." Mirana helped her friend. Sam glared at her, but didn't say anything because Korala entered with Evie and Sarisa. "Good morning!" Korala said while trying to get her youngest daughter to let go of her skirt. Sarisa nodded to her brother and Mirana and kissed her father on the cheek. Than she sat down next to him. Korala forced Evie onto the chair next to Mirana and sat down on the child's other side. The meal was very informal. Korala and Neptune asked Mirana everything about the airer's world and the girl answered in between bites.  
  
"What are your planes for today, Mirana?" Korala asked while the servants were clearing the table. Sam answered, "We invited her to train with us! Father, that reminds me, is there a horse Mirana can use?" Neptune scratched his shaven chin, "Well, if she knows how to ride she can choose any of the spares. Try her on Shelly and than go from that!" "Thank you, your majesty." Mirana said. "Mirana, my wife probably already told you: Don't bother with the 'your majesty', your father and I were close friends. Just call me Nep!" Mirana nodded "Yes, your - Nep!" "Are you sure you want to spend the day with Sam and the other Pearlers!" Korala sounded disbelieving. "Yes, Korala, unless you have something you would like me to do?" Mirana answered. "No, no child, you can go with Sam. But remember, if you want to spend some time with girls, Sarisa will be happy to introduce you to a few young ladies." Korala offered. Mirana swallowed but kept quiet. Sam stood up and motioned for Mirana to follow "We'll be on our way! Do we another formal dinner and party tonight?" Korala shook her head, "No, yesterday was the farewell: They are leaving today." Sam sighed in relief and together with Mirana left the royal wing.  
  
They stopped at Mirana's room for her to change. Minutes later she reappeared in breeches, tunic, blouse and boots. She had undone her bun and was still trying to tie her hair into a tail at the back of her head.  
  
Ter and Perin were already saddling their horses when Mirana and Sam entered the stable. "Hello, hey Mirana, pass me the brush there!" Welcomed Perin her. Handing him the item, she followed Sam to a box "What should I do?" "Can you get Shelly's saddle and bridle form the empty stall over there?" By the time she had saddled the horse, Don, Kevis and Cerry had turned up. Perin, Ter, Sam and Mirana went to the training yard. Sam gave her the reins and told her to give Shelly a go.  
  
Mirana tightened the saddle girth, checked the length of the stirrups and swung herself onto Shelly's back. After a couple of rounds just a slow walk, Mirana nudged Shelly into a trot and finally into a control canter. She rode to the edge of the yard where the boys had been watching. "Not bad!" Sam said. Ter nodded agreement. Don was leaning next to the prince "Of course she's good, I taught her!" Mirana laughed and slipped out of the saddle. Sam opened the gate "Let's find you a horse!" He tied Shelly to the fence and, while the other boys mounted, Sam and Mirana went back into the stable. At the very end of the passages were the spares. Sam had a look at all of them and finally said, "I think you've got a choice of two, the others are to easy." He pointed at a bay gelding and a totally black mare. "You might be better of with the gelding, the mare has a reputation of being very picky with riders."  
  
Mirana opened the box door and entered the gelding's stall. He was a quiet fellow and except for a white sock and a white star completely brown. He was still young but his mouth looked hard. Someone had been riding him to hard. Mirana left the stall and went to the mare. She was already waiting, her head poking out of the box. She sniffed at the girl's tunic while her ears went back and forward. Gently Mirana blew into the nostrils of the mare who did the same back. The girl had seen Don do that with Joe. She had asked him why and he had told her that that is how horses get to know each other. Carefully Mirana pushed the horse head back and opened the box door. The mare was of average size. A look at her teeth told Mirana that she still had to grow about a hand. Her coat was midnight black, but it was a bit dusty; no one had brushed her for some time. The mare's eyes were clear. She watched Mirana's inspection interestedly.  
  
Sam had moved forward and was leaning on the door. "Like I said, she's very temperamental. But if you want to try her, go ahead." Mirana nodded. She got a brush and cleaned the mare's coat. Sam went to find a saddle and bridle. He returned and watched as Mirana lifted the saddle onto the horse's back and bribed her to open her mouth for the bridle.  
  
When they returned outside, the sunlight caught in the mare's black coat, making it shine. The mare pranced as Mirana went through the same procedure as with Shelly. The other boys were practising tilting at the other end of the riding yard, only Sam watched Mirana. Carefully she placed a foot into the stirrup. The mare tried moving away, but Mirana had a firm grip on the reins. She waited for the horse to stop moving before swinging her other leg over the rump. The mare waited expectantly while Mirana got comfortable, her ears pricked up. Turning to Sam, Mirana called, "What's her name?" Sam called back "She doesn't have one. You can pick one!" Mirana nodded and prodded the mare's flanks. The mare jumped into a trot. Mirana sat back and pulled softly on the reins till the horse returned to a walk.  
  
Sam had mounted and he and Don were watching Mirana. She rode past them and Don's dapple grey gelding made a long neck and sniffed at the mare's side. Her head spun and she neighed angrily. But it didn't sound like the sound a horse made; it sounded more like a howl. Quickly Mirana pushed her into a trot. Her gait was fast and she was pulling into a canter when Mirana saw the group of girls from the night before line up along the fence. Gulping, Mirana guided the mare away from the fence and loosen the reins. The horse took the hint and jumped into a canter. It was like nothing Mirana had ever experienced of even believed possible. It felt like riding a giant wave. A giant, powerful, black wave! Quickly Mirana fell into the rhythm of the pounding hooves. The mare had a lot of wind; she could probably go forever.  
  
When Mirana returned to a trot and finally a walk, she knew that everyone was watching her. The girls at the fence were eyeing her jealously and the boys with deep respect. Sam broke the silence by calling across the yard "No one has ever ridden that horse like that! Most riders went flying after half a round." Mirana rode up to the boys and out of earshot of the girls. "What are you going to call her?" Kevis asked her. "I'm not quite sure! I'll think about it!" was her answer, "Right now I want the girls to go away and to watch you tilt." The boys laughed and returned to their practise.  
  
Don stopped Mirana from ridding the other end of the yard again. "Would ya like to learn?" He asked. "Learn what?" "To tilt!" Mirana's eyes widened "You mean, you would teach me?" Don nodded "Sure! Come on!" They trotted down the enclosure to a free dummy. A barrel with lances stood next to it and Don chose two. One he kept, the other he gave to the girl, who was surprised by the weight. Don showed her the proper grip, how to sit, where to put her weight. Every now and again one of the others would interrupt to correct or add something.  
  
Sweaty but pleased Mirana led the mare back to her stall. Perin was behind her leading his Spiderfinger, making sure not to come too close to Mirana's horse. While Mirana unsaddled her mount and gave her a bucket of feed, the other boys had come in and were also unsaddling. Perin was finished and lounged on the box door to Kevis's mare. "What now? We still have about two bells left till lunch." Cerry joined him. "How about a go at archery?" He asked shyly. "Why not? Hey, Mirana are you listening?" Ter called. Mirana jumped and blushed. She had been staring into space thinking of the mare. Quickly she nodded and turned to the conversation.  
  
The archery yard was next to the riding yard. In the shed each boy took his bow, string and arrows. Mirana wasn't sure what to do, but Don grabbed her arm and pulled her to one of the cupboards. "Stop acting like a wallflower, Mirana, we ain't goin' to bite ya!" Mirana blushed. Don pretended not to notice, "Here, try this one." He handed her a bow. She took it but continued looking at Don. "Go on, lass, is it to light, to heavy, out of balance. . .?" Mirana raised on eyebrow, "Don I've never done this before!" "What? Oh, well, ahm, here, I'll show ya." He took the bow out of her hands and showed her how to hold it. Than he gave it back to her and repositioned her hands a few times before she got it right.  
  
"That's better!" Don said finally, "Now, is it too heavy? Too light?" Mirana shook her head "No, it's okay like it is." "Good!" the boy grabbed two strings and a dozen arrows and led the way outside.  
  
Ter took over from Don. He showed her how to bend the bow and loop the string over both ends. Next how to put an arrow to the string and finally how to shoot.  
  
Mirana's first arrow landed two feet in front of her. Ter grinned, "Don't worry, we were all beginners at one stage!" Mirana glared but didn't comment. Her next arrow flew over the target and came to a rest in the dust. It didn't get better. Ter showed her how to aim, but the closest Mirana got to the hitting anything was a shoot, which ended just to the right of Sam when he went to collect his arrows.  
  
With very sore fingers Mirana finally unspun the bow and trooped with the boys back to the castle. Cerry and Perin were teasing Kevis about the ball last night and Sam and Don were deep in a discussion. Ter had been watching Mirana. Now he produced a little jar out of a pocket. He picked up her left hand and hissed in sympathy. The skin had rubbed off and blisters were forming on every finger. He unscrewed the jar and gently dapped some cool paste onto her hurts. "Thank you," she sighed, but than she looked more closely at her fingers. The skin had healed in a matter of seconds and she could use her fingertips without having to wince. She looked suspiciously at Ter "What's in that cream?" "Herbs and my mother's gift." "What do you mean: Your mother's gift?" Ter raised his eyebrows, "Her magic!" "What!?" "Magic, loads of people have it around here!" Ter raised his hand and around it appeared a dark green light. Mirana jumped back, eyes wide open. "Mirana, it's okay! Really, it's the Gift. It lets me light fires, move items, but only little ones. My Gift isn't as strong as my mother's, though, she's a healer." Mirana drew back from Ter. Sam looked astonished, "Didn't you know about it?" Mirana shook her head vigorously, "Does any one else have it?" Cerry and Perin raised their hands and light played around them too. Cerry's shone a light yellow, Perin's red.  
  
Mirana took a deep breath. This is a strange world, she thought to herself, a king and queen who want to be addressed with their first names and now magic! She shuddered. Quickly she pinched herself. It hurt. So I'm not dreaming, Mirana thought and tuned back into the conversation. " . . . in the library, a bell after lunch?" Sam was saying. The other boys agreed and quickly went to their rooms.  
  
A bath was waiting for Mirana when she entered her room. She stripped and stepped into the hot water. Lying back, she closed her eyes and had quickly dozed of. She woke with a start because the water around her had gotten cold. Groaning Mirana rose and wrapped a towel around herself. Dressing in the same outfit she had worn to breakfast, she made her way down the hallway. Again Stefan opened the door to the royal wing. He frowned at her but let her pass without a word. Nodding to him, Mirana took the left hallway and knocked on the first door on the right.  
  
"Come in!" The King called. Mirana opened the door and slipped inside. The table was set with a delicious variety of foods. Nep was already sitting at the head of the table but otherwise no one else of the royal family had arrived. "Sit down, Mirana, I don't bite!" Nep said and pointed at the chair on his right. Mirana sat mumbling a thank you. Nep grinned "Really, youngster! Don't have to be shy with me. Sam tells me your great company." Mirana blushed at the compliment. Quickly changing the subject she asked, "Sir, with the magic? Why do some have it and some don't have it?" The King leaned back in his chair looking thoughtful "To be quiet honest, I don't know! I guess it is because in the beginning people and gods lived together before we were sent from their Realm. So some children were born as half gods. That's probably where the magic came from and it explains why some have it and some don't. It normally runs in the family, but take us for example! My wife has the Gift, not very strong though, and I have the Gift. But only Sarisa has it." He sighed and scratched his chin, "Magic is very complex! If your Gift is strong, you can heal, you can read the future, you can kill and you can do the same things as with a weaker gift; light a fire, move items, little things."  
  
At that moment the door opened and Korala strode in with Evie tailing behind. "Ah, hello, Mirana!" Korala said "Now where is Sarisa when you need her?" She swept out of the room. Evie shyly walked up to Mirana and pulled on her sleeve. "Yes Evie?" Mirana asked. She had no experience with younger children. At the orphanage they all had kept their distance. Evie extended her hand. On her palm rested a small shell. Not really knowing what to say Mirana picked it up and told the young princess "This is pretty! Where did you get it?" Evie smiled slightly and again pulled on the older girls sleeve. "Yes?" Mirana asked for a second time. As an answer Evie climbed onto her lap. Mirana smiled while Neptune laughed, "She's normally never this quiet! Hey, Evie, tell Mirana where you got the shell!" Evie looked at Mirana and said loudly, "Daddy gave it to me!" With that she leaned back against Mirana's chest and played with Mirana's hands.  
  
The door opened again and Korala entered again "I can't find Sarisa. I need her to find something for me and . . ." Neptune interrupted her "Korala, my dear, sit down and relax for a moment. Sarisa will show up, don't worry!" Korala sighed and sat down on his left. Turning to Mirana and seeing Evie, she laughed "Oh dear! Evie, how about you come and sit next to me and give Mirana some room?" Evie nodded and slid of Mirana's lap. The princess smiled at Mirana before walking around the table. Loud voices could be heard on the corridor. A moment later Sarisa and Sam came in arguing. " - he's one of my best friend and you're my sister! You can tell me!" Sam was saying. "That's exactly why I am not telling you, for Meridor's sake!" Sarisa was red in the face as she sank onto the chair at the opposite end of the table from the King. "Really, brother, grow up!" Fuming, Sam sat down next to Mirana. "Well, now that we're all siting, how about we start eating?" Neptune said. He poured himself a glass of water and took a helping of green salad. He didn't seem to be at all worried about the fight between his children. Instead he turned to Mirana, "So what horse did you ride? Did Sam choose a good horse for you?" Sam choked on his tomato. Quickly he wiped his mouth on his napkin and answered, "She had a go on Shelly and it turned out she's a really good rider." Mirana blushed. "I had a good look at all the spares and I thought the brown gelding or the black mare would be suitable. And well, it was her choice after that!" Quickly he turned back to his plate.  
  
Neptune raised his eyebrows "The black mare or the brown gelding? Goddess, those are the best spares we've got! Or well, at least the gelding is! The mare's a bit of a pain! You chose the gelding?" Mirana gulped. "No sir. I chose the black mare." Silence fell around the table. Korala stoped trying to get Evie to eat her vegetables and Sarisa looked up with interest. Only Sam kept eating. "And?" Korala asked curiously. "Did you fly?" Mirana smiled, "No, it went really well!" Neptune raised both eyebrows "Sam, we are talking about the black mare that threw Sir Patric, right?" Sam flushed and nodded, "Yes father. Mirana rode the mare that has thrown every rider!" Korala gasped, "I wish I could have seen it! Gods, that horse must have strong nerves." Mirana was steadily getting more and more embarrassed. Neptune turned to her, "Would you mind riding her again this afternoon? I would love to see that horse learn some manners!" Mirana looked questioning at Sam. He shrugged and said, "Sure, we were planning to go to the library, but I doubt they will miss Mirana and myself too much!" Mirana smiled. "Great, we'll meet you down at the yards a bell after lunch."  
  
After Mirana had again changed into breeches and a tunic, she and Sam made their way back to the stable. "Thanks Sam, but if you rather want to spend time with the others you can! Mirana said while walking down the passage in the stable. "Don't be silly! Your part of the group, I can't just leave you!" Mirana blushed. Why was everybody giving her compliments? Stepping onto the black mare's stable, she pulled out an apple. The mare's ears twitched. Slowly she took a step forward and stretched her neck. Gently she took the apple out of Mirana's hands and munched on it. Than she took another step closer and bumped her head into Mirana's chest. Mirana laughed and found a brush.  
  
The Monarchs and Evie were already waiting when Mirana, the mare and Sam came out of the stable. Sam opened the gate to the yard and winked at the girl before closing it behind her again.  
  
The mare fidgeted while Mirana checked the girth and stirrups. Mirana patted her neck before taking a deep breath and swinging herself onto her back. The horse pranced while Mirana placed her right foot into the stirrup. A quick look to the side of the yard showed that Nep, Korala, Evie and Sam were all leaning on the fence watching her. A group of men a bit to the right of the royal family were also observing her.  
  
Concentrating on the mare, Mirana gave her a small nudge. Straight away the horse jumped into a trot. Mirana sighed and pulled her into a walk. After a round Mirana loosened the reins and the mare leaped into a trot again. Mirana gently pulled on one rein till they were trotting in a circle. Sitting down, Mirana pulled her back into a walk and finally to a stand. The mare's neck was arched gracefully while she stamped the ground with her front hooves. Mirana waited a moment before spinning the mare's hindquarters around and giving her a gentle kick, which brought her into a canter. Once again, Mirana felt like riding a wave. The mare's muscles bunched under her and relaxed again. The steady beat of the hooves in the dust and the black mane flying. Yes, thought Mirana, I am riding a wave! A powerful, black wave!  
  
When Mirana brought the mare to a stop in front of the King and Queen there was a silence. Mirana stoked the mare's neck and saw Sam smiling at her. She grinned back. Than the men who had been watching, soldiers form the look of their uniforms, started clapping. Mirana blushed scarlet. Quickly she dismounted so to hide her face. When she turned around again, she found the monarchs smiling proudly at her. "Goddess, Sir Patric should watch you. He'd die of shame!" The Queen laughed. "Well, youngster, you definitely know how to ride! That mare is known within the palace as the biggest challenge. Congratulations! You can think of a name for her!" Nep opened the gate for Mirana. Thoughtfully Mirana made her way back to the mare's box. A name for a powerful, black mare? "What are you thinking about?" Sam joined her. Mirana loosened the girth and pulled the saddle of her horses back. "A name!" Sam looked taken aback "That can't be too hard! Call her Black Beauty!" The mare snorted while Mirana laughed, "It's got to suit her! I mean, she's black and she's gorgeous but that name's more for a peaceful horse!" "I guess!" A black wave, a black wave, a black wave - Mirana's thoughts were interrupted by the mare's neigh. But again it sounded it more like a howl. A black wave that howls, a black wave that howls, a black wave that howls - it hit Mirana. The mare howled like a wolf and was powerful like a wave. So her choices were either 'Wolf" or "Wave"! She told Sam this. He nodded "Not bad! I like both, though!" "So do I!" Mirana finger combed the mare's mane. "How about you call her both: Wolf Wave! Wolf for short!" Mirana looked up startled "I like it! Wolf Wave!" The mare gently nipped at her tunic. "That's settled: Wolf Wave!" Sam looked pleased with himself. Wolf snorted and rubbed her neck against Mirana's shoulder.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Author's Note:  
  
That got longer than planned! Please review, I really need some ideas! I am thinking about getting some one killed! Who should it be? Thanks, Lady Fencer 


	14. NOTE

Hey Everyone!  
  
I've got a really bad writer's block and if I don't get ideas soon, I probably wont continue the story "Wave Rider"! Please help me!!  
  
Lady Fencer  
  
(I've been on holidays and haven't been able to write. Except my apologies!) 


	15. Chapter 13

Sam and Mirana found the other boys in one of the last possible isles of the library. They had pulled a number of armchairs into a tight circle and Perin and Kevis were arguing in quiet voices. Cerry watched them and Ter was absorbed in his book.  
  
Sam sank onto the armrest of Ter's chair. "Hello, my ducklings! Did you miss us?" "Not really!" Ter muttered without looking up from his book. Sam glared at him and Ter added grinning, "I mean, Mirana is a good companion, but it wouldn't be tragic if your father had looked you into your room! But now that you are here, why don't you pull up a chair?" Sam grinned and sat down. He motioned for Mirana to sit down too, but she shook her head and browsed along the shelves.  
  
After a while Ter joined her. "Looking for anything specific?" He asked her. "No, just browsing along!" the girl answered without looking up. Ter sighed and leaned against the bookcase next to her, arms crossed. After a brief silence he sighed again making Mirana look up at him. For the first time, she noticed that he was about half a head taller than her. "Listen, Mirana," He said, "I'm just curious, don't take this the wrong way! But, are you sure this is the right company for you to be with? Don't you want to be a proper young damsel who goes to the convent, learns to sing and dance, finds a husband and have many little children? Isn't that what all girls dream about? To be carried away by your dream-man to a far away castle and live your life surrounded by your off-spring?" Mirana blinked. She had often wondered the same thing, but after meeting the young ladies the night before at the ball and comparing them to the loose way the boys acted around her; there wasn't much to question.  
  
Mirana looked at her feet in their new shiny boots. No proper ladies would wear them in public, or for that matter, show their legs to the world, even if they were covered in material. "Ter, I don't know!" she finally told the boy, "I love life the way it is at the moment. I am free to wonder with anyone at any time. But it won't stay like that. We're all growing up but I am still leading the life of a child! I haven't been exposed to difficulties. I've been sheltered and cared for as long as I remember. It hasn't changed since I came here. I've been accepted by their majesties, I don't have to be a wallflower and even if I do mistakes I have to excuse of being new to this world. But . . ." She paused and looked at Ter, "sometimes I wonder if I wont wake up all of a sudden and find myself lying in bed at House Ravens Call. Life seems too easy to be true!"  
  
Mirana heaved a sigh. Ter raised his eyebrows, "My mother always said that life goes up and down. There will always be a time when it seems as if your stuck in a hole out of which you can't climb. But all of a sudden you'll find a ladder and you return to sunlight and peace." A smile played around Mirana's lips, "But once you start wondering and not taking care, you slip and fall again."  
  
Ter nodded wisely, "Trust me, your life will get harder again. A big choice is coming up. A choice that will change your life forever. And I don't think it will be easy for you." Mirana shook her head "No, that it wont!"  
  
A silence fell over them. It wasn't an uncomfortable one. Mirana leaned back and watcher Perin and Kevis argue. She was too far away to hear what they were talking about, but it couldn't be too serious because both Cerry and Ter, who were watching, were smiling broadly.  
  
Mirana nodded into their direction, "What's the matter with them?" Ter looked up form the book he had pulled from the shelve. "Oh, those two! Kevis thinks that red is a girly colour and that just happened to be the colour of Perin's gift. So offcourse they are both trying to prove each other wrong." Ter sighed and read the back of his book while telling Mirana "Only problem is that Perin is good at debating and can think of good arguments, but our Kev is hopeless at proving a point, but he is very head-strong! So no one has a chance of winning! Come on, we better break it up!" Ter tucked the book under his arm and together with Mirana returned to the group.  
  
That evening was a quiet occasion. After dinner the royal family and Mirana retreated to lounge room. A fire crackled in the corner, a candle burned on the wall and on desks and the atmosphere was peaceful.  
  
Sam and Evie were playing a board, Sarisa embroidered, the King and Queen were talking about a certain law relating to the export of merino wool and Mirana was buried in on of the books she had buried from the library. Mirana had learned quickly that the royal family didn't belief in formalities. Korala had her feet up, Neptune was stretched out on the opposite coach to his wife and Sam and Evie were lying on their bellies on the crimson carpet. Only Sarisa sat in a perfect posture, a feet neatly together under a wide sweeping skirt. Her eyes were modestly downcast and her fingers were quick and deft as she pushed the needle through the fabric. Mirana wasn't sure how proper to behave so she sat in the armchair closest to the fire and too kept her feet neatly together even though she slouched back.  
  
Mirana was so absorbed in her book "Past, Present and Future: A Story of the Realm of Aquas" that she didn't hear Sam call her name until he came over and waved a hand between her nose and the page. "Um, Mirana, are you awake?" Mirana jumped and just managed not to yelp. Sam grinned down at her, "I remember Don mentioning something about a certain person always being so engrossed in her readings! Any guesses who that might be?" Mirana glared and Korala told her son "Stop it, Samiel! At least she reads!" Sam groaned, "Please, mother, how many times do we have to go through this? I read, but I also enjoy other things like sharpening my warrior skills or playing games!" Korala raised her eyebrows, which Sam ignored. Turning to a grinning Mirana, he added, "Which reminds me! Do you want to play with us?"  
  
While Sam talked, Evie had come up behind her older brother. Now she walked up to Mirana and smiled at her disarmingly taking the older girl's hand. Mirana's heart melted. She had never known any younger children, or older children for that matter, and even though she didn't know how to act around the young princess, for one of the first time she felt loved. To earn the love of a young child meant, in Mirana's point of view, to be accepted.  
  
Mirana smiled and rose to her feet. "Sure! Why not?" she said. Evie pulled her back to the big empty space were the game had been set up. Sitting down, the young princess didn't loosen her grip on Mirana's hand, forcing the older girl to follow suit.  
  
The bell rang, startling Mirana. Listening to the sound, she heard the bell ring ten times. Evie yawned next to her and curled up into a tight ball and closed her eyes. Her even breathing soon told Mirana that the child was asleep. Sarisa stood up and announced, "Good night, I'm going to my room!" she kissed her mother and father and without looking at Sam or Mirana left the room. Korala stretched and picked up her youngest daughter, whose only response was to frown in her sleep. "I think it's time for you two to go to bed too." She said to Sam and Mirana.  
  
Mirana got to her feet and, bidding, the royal family good night, made her way down the corridor and into her room.  
  
The next morning dawned dark and grey. Mirana groaned as she rolled out of bed. She tottered to the window, pushed it open and leaned out. A cool breeze blew her hair out of her face. Taking a deep breath, Mirana closed her eyes. She remind in that position till a timid knock on the door announced Silna. While the Silna swept the room, Mirana washed and got dressed. She felt that, in the presence of their majesties, she should wear a dress and not breeches and tunics.  
  
Finally clad in a grey tunic dress with a white blouse, white stockings and black slippers, Mirana made her way to breakfast. Like the morning before Neptune was already sitting at the table. While servants brought in bowls of sticky oatmeal porridge, Mirana sat silently and looked at the table. "Cat got your tongue, youngster?" Nep's voice was kind and again it reminded Mirana of waves rolling onto the beach. Mirana ducked her head to hide her slightly blushing cheeks. "No, every thing's fine!" She said. Nep raised his eyebrows but nodded. "Well, maybe not everything!" Mirana said breaking the short silence. "Oh?" Nep said turning his bright blue eyes on Mirana. "You see, Nep, the airers have a Neptune in their stories. He is the mighty king, who is a merman and has many beautiful daughters. Are you the Neptune of their tales?" The king chuckled and Mirana blushed scarlet. "No, child, I am not! You see, a long time ago, an airer saw one of my ancestors swimming up at one of their beaches. That was before the barrier was erected. The person thought it was a dolphin till he saw his head. The man was terrified and called him King Neptune. I was named after that king of Aquas. Does that help you understand?" Mirana nodded and smiled.  
  
Author's note  
  
This was shorter than planned, but as my mother is always kind enough to remind me – school is more important than FanFiction!! Please read and review! 


	16. Chapter 14

How had this happened? Why had her perfect world, her perfect life shattered around her? Mirana bit her lips hard, to stop herself from showing emotion. Her eyes were filling with tears for the lives that were about to be lost.  
  
She was so helpless, just like the other knights kneeling around her. They had fought, but now it was too late. Tirono, the country to the east of Aquas had won the war. And now they had to pay.  
  
Dusk was setting over the clearing where the knights knelt in a big circle. A warrior of Tirono stood behind each defender of Aquas, a sword resting in their hands, ready to strike in case the defender would make any sudden movements. But there was no point. Mirana had lost. She had let down her country and now the sole heir to the throne of Aquas was to die.  
  
Sam knelt in the middle of the kneeling knights. At twenty-two, he hadn't changed. His hair and eyes were still dark brown, he was still tall, muscular and handsome and his skin was still tanned. He meant the world the Mirana. He had always been there for her. He had helped her with fitting into her new home, he had corrected her hand posture on the sword before the training master could, he had spend hours teaching her politics. And her had taught her about loving. The sweet kisses they had exchanged still made Mirana tingle all over. They had never gone further, nor had they told anyone, but deep down they loved each other.  
  
The leader of the Tirono warriors was kneeling opposite of Sam, deep in meditation. He was prying to the gods, to bless their victory and the blood that would be now spilled.  
  
Mirana's knuckles tightened on the sword she had worn at her side since she had become a knight the year before. Unlike Sam, she had changed. Instead of becoming a lady, she had chosen to become a knight. This had meant long hours of fighting drills, exercising till she was ready to drop, learning new things even when she was sick, forcing herself to step over her boundary of comfort. She had worked hard and soon had become on of the best defenders in training. She amazed herself, her friends and the realm. She had learned discipline, to hide emotions and weaknesses, to go on and not to loose faith. She had cut her hair short and never wore face paint or jewellery. But it had all been for nothing.  
  
Taking a deep breath she made herself relax. Instead she looked around the circle. On her left side knelt Don of Water Vale, her best friend. His cheeks were wet with tears. Next to him was his cousin, Perin of Okol. He was on of those who had suffered the most during the war and the months before. His father had died and shortly afterwards, his home fief had been taken by Tirono, as had been all the lands on the other side of the river Ristra.  
  
Further on along the circle knelt Teridor of Kaliorn and Kevis of Winds Sweep. Both of them looked pale and stretched. Even Kevis wasn't able to wield his sharp tongue; he was grieving too much.  
  
Mirana recognised other faces. Her former knight master, his close friends, and other knights she remembered from her training years. But faces were also missing. Scanning the circle, Mirana couldn't find Cerry, the shy boy who couldn't keep still. Biting her lip, she also noticed that Naramanka wasn't there. Slowly tears started creeping into Mirana's eyes and down her cheeks. Nara and her had started knight training together. Their rooms had been next to each other and they had quickly learned to accept each other. They had been like sisters.  
  
Whispering a prayer to Vania, goddess of Death, Mirana again tightened her hand on the hilt of her sword, Raven. She had heard a cry. Not just any cry, but the cry of Wolf Wave, her black faithful mare, who she had left in the woods before the attack. Without drawing attention to herself, Mirana scanned the dark looming trees around the clearing. Wolf, her horse, only neighed when someone, or something, bother her. Or came too close. The knights had blown their horns for help hours ago, and even though, you could here the sound miles away, no help had arrived. Again the neigh sounded.  
  
Mirana focused again on Sam and the warrior in front of him. He had stood up and was now bending his bow and looping the string over both ends. Biting her lips hard, Mirana knew that she had one chance. If she messed it up Sam, and every one else, would die at the hands of Tirono.  
  
Silently, Mirana loosened Raven in its leather sheath. Than she straightened her back and tensed her muscles in her legs and arms. She needed speed and the surprise of her enemy. "Ariasa, grant me swiftness and the will to pull this through." She whispered under her breath. But if the goddess of peace and defence heard her, she gave no sign of it.  
  
The full moon had risen. Mirana closed her eyes for a moment and took as deep breath. Than Wolf Wave neighed again. Mirana concentrated on the warrior opposite Sam. He had put an arrow to his bow and was now aiming at Sam's chest. The throne prince had closed his eyes. He would die fast.  
  
As Mirana jumped to her feet images flashed through her mind making her strong for she knew that they depended on her. The King and Queen who had accepted her into their family, Evie who had died of a terrible fever two years before, her best friend Don who had brought her home to Aquas, Perin, Kevis, Cerry, Nara, Wolf Wave rearing and who only let Mirana ride her, her sword fleshing through the air. She was dimly aware of the shouts and clashes of metal on metal, but she only saw Sam's smiling face before a sudden pain in her shoulder shook her and every thing went black.  
  
She was standing in a meadow. Suriko was shinning upon her. A cool breeze blew her hair out of her face and tugged at her tunic. She raised her arms and spun. She couldn't imagine what had happened, but this field was peaceful and she felt well. She stopped because all of a sudden she saw a group of people running towards her. "Nara!" Mirana started running. Halfway across the meadow she met the girl, who grabbed her and hugged her. "I thought you died!" Mirana cried. Nara looked at her, "I am dead!" Mirana took a step back, "What? But . . . I don't understand! Where are we?" Before the Nara could answer the rest of the group reacher her. Cerry hugged her, Evie tugged at her sleeve, Master Okol, Perin's father shock her hand and kissed her on the brow. Mirana didn't know what was happening. The group parted and a man and a woman stepped forward.  
  
The woman had blond curly hair and light blue eyes. Tears were running down her cheeks. The man had one arm wrapped around the woman. He had short hazelnut hair and green eyes. His build was tall and muscular, the woman was small and fragile. Mirana had seen pictures of her parents, but it hadn't prepared her. When the Lord and Lady of Summer Reaches wrapped their arms around their daughter, Mirana couldn't help herself; she began crying.  
  
The three didn't notice the breeze pick up or the others move away. Only when the loud booming voice of Meridor, God of fire spoke did Mirana free herself of her parent's embrace.  
  
"Mirana, your quest hasn't ended! You died before your time." Meridor glowed yellow. Mirana had to blink a few times before her eyes accustomed themselves to the aura of the gods standing around her.  
  
Vania, Goddess of Death, stepped forward. "Brother, it will be difficult. I may have to power to return the dead back to the living, but Mirana has too much holding her here. You must explain!"  
  
She bowed to Meridor before returning to her spot in the circle of Gods surrounding the Lord, Lady and daughter of Summer Reaches. Meridor grimaced, "Thank you, Venia!" Turning back to Mirana, he said "You have saved your country this time, but now you must help return law and order to the Realm. Their majesties need all the help they can get and you, Mirana, have seen many different point of views, many aspects of how to live in harmony. You may be accustomed to death, because you have lived on Vania's doorstep for your first thirteen years, but this is your path. Say your good byes, Wave Rider, for you are now being send back!"  
  
Mirana nodded. She understood. She had all the time in the world to be with her parents, one day. But she hasn't reached the end of her path, only a fork in the road. Kissing her parents, and hugging Nara and Cerry she stood in front of the Gods and nodded. "I am ready!" she whispered. Meridor stepped forward and gently brushed her brow with his lips. Leaning down and said so only she could hear, "You are blessed, Wave Rider! Take back your life and help those in need!"  
  
Vania stepped forward and said, "Do not fight me, Mirana." Mirana nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
A horrible pain shot through Mirana as she tried sitting up. Hands grabbed her and pushed her back down. Mirana could only make out shadows and outlines, but she knew that she was lying on a cot in a tent. Someone was leaning over her. Blinking a few times, Mirana again tried sitting up. This time, instead of fighting her, the hands helped her. A cup was pressed against her lips and Mirana sipped. It was cold water. Mirana yawned and fell into a restless slumber.  
  
The next time Mirana woke she was moving. She lay on a stretcher and was being carried between two horses. Looking up, she recognised Perin and Don on the two horses. Groaning, she covered her eyes. Don heard her and quickly together with Perin stopped and dismounted.  
  
Don opened his water flask and handed it to her. Perin grinned while she drank. Finally she croaked, "What is so amusing, Master Okol?" He took her hand and said, "Welcome back to the living, Wave Rider! We have missed you!" Mirana shook her head, "Pardon?" "You have been out for the last week! If the healers hadn't said that you would live, I think we would have all killed ourselves!" Don filled her in.  
  
"Sam was beside himself with worry. You saved us all and risked your life for us." Perin whispered.  
  
Mirana groaned again, "That's all nice, but if I don't stand up in a moment and relieve myself you would wish yourself away from here!" Chuckling, the two men grasped her arms and pulled her up. While she went behind a bush, Perin jumped onto his horse Spiderfingers and cantered of to stop the group.  
  
Meanwhile Don filled Mirana in on everything she had missed. Just as Mirana through herself in between Sam and the arrow, help came. The arrow hit Mirana straight in the shoulder and killed her because it had been fired from such a short distance. The battle had been won and Tirono had agreed to stop the war. They were now three-days ride away from the capital city of Aquas, Jojana. Mirana was stretching her legs and testing her arm as Perin returned together with Ter and Sam. Sam jumped of his horse and wrapped his arms around Mirana. He kissed her cheek because they were in public but Mirana felt his desire. Quickly she freed herself from him, only to be hugged by Ter. Kevis arrived a moment later and also hugged Mirana. A tear leaked down his cheek as he told Mirana, "Nara and Cerry are dead." Mirana surprised the young men by saying, "I know. I saw them in the Realms of the Dead." Sam was breathing quicker as he whispered, "So you were dead!" Mirana nodded and said, "I was. But now I am back!"  
  
Don slung an arm around his friend, "Aye, ya're back! It's time to follow the others to where they are setting up camp. Tonight we'll all celebrate yar return!"  
  
Three days later the company rode into the stables of the royal palace. Mirana had managed to ride the last two days of the journey, but when slid of Wolf Wave's back she swayed and had to grab the saddle for support. She hardly managed to unsaddle Wolf. Sam met her at the luggage carriages. Together they found they their packs and made their way to the palace together. She soaked in her bath. Remembering that their majesties wanted to see her, she pulled herself out and slipped into a clean pair of beige breeches, white tunic and dark blue tunic with the Summer Reaches coat of arms on it; a horse rearing in front of a wave.  
  
She entered the royal wing and made her way to the study of King Neptune. Nep and Korala were sitting there. Both stood as Mirana came in and bowed and curtsied to her. Mirana blushed and quickly bowed low in return. Korala kissed her cheek and Nep hugged her. "Your parent's would be proud of you, Lady Defender, as are we!" Nep bowed again, "Thank you, Mirana, you have saved us all! Come!" He took her arm and, followed by Korala led her through a couple of rooms to a balcony. He stepped up to the rail and Mirana followed. What she saw shocked her. Down below in the public courtyard stood thousands of men, woman and children cheering. Neptune raised his hands and quiet fell. He called, "People of Aquas, I give you our Saviour, Our Lady Wave Rider, Lady Defender Mirana of Summer Reaches!" He turned to Mirana and bowed. And every one down below, followed suit. Mirana didn't know wether to laugh or cry. She had wanted a home, a place where she was accepted. And now she, Mirana of Summer Reaches, had become a legend! 


	17. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE – again!  
  
Clair-a-net – Thanks for adding me (or should I say MY STORY) to your favourites list. Yes, this is the end. I don't think I'll write a sequel, however. I was planning to write a really long story, but I lost interest (plus I had a writers block!). But because I can't stand it when stories are unfinished, I wrote an ending. What will happen to Mirana: she and Sam won't marry! He has to marry for the Kingdom, she for love. The person who Mirana will marry hasn't been mentioned. She'll continue serving the kingdom and representing the gods in Aquas. That's about all I thought about.  
  
Wake-Robin – Yes, this is the end!  
  
Robinwyn – I am pleased that you enjoyed the story. You flatter me by saying (writing) that you will read my next stories. Yes, I want to write another story, but I seem to be having a writers' block. Give me till after Easter, than I'll give writing a serious thought again! I am not sure, but it might be something about Kel and Neal (not fluff, however! They are best friends!) or maybe about Kel and Dom (maybe fluff, but probably not!) 


End file.
